The Road to the Bellagio
by DarkSillhouette
Summary: Sequel to "It's a Matter of Time". Callie and Arizona have been together for almost a year. With a scheduled conference in Sin City in a few months, follow them throught the events of their lives leading up to the biggest one yet. It's gonna be awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here we are again. Faster than you expected? Well, don't get to excited because the updates probably won't be as quick this time. I have to get outside of my head and go be social this weekend. Yes. I do have a life, despite what you may think from how fast I wrote my last fic. I miss Grey's, so this is my way of dealing. Anyway, this is the beginning of the second story of my series. Yes. It's gonna be series for those of you who hinted to wanting one. Enjoy the ride, and remember, I thrive off the reviews. I also except Rockstar as incentive.**

**Cheers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

* * *

Chpt 1

Callie's POV

The cafeteria at Seattle Grace Mercy West was extra busy that day. I had just got out of a grueling 8 hour emergency surgery after being paged at 3:00 this morning and I was spent. And I was hungry. The line was so long to get food that I walked right on by and headed for the coffee cart instead. Caffeine always made me a better person, and after not sleeping at all last night, I needed to be anyone better than who I was now. I was the sleep deprived, food deprived, tragedy of a surgeon that didn't want to do anything right now but hide in an on call room and sleep. I blamed Arizona for not sleeping. Well, I guess I couldn't really complain. She had just come off a successful round of pretty intense surgeries and whenever that happened, all she wanted was sex. So last night instead of sleep, Arizona decided to put stamina to the test and see which one of us could last the longest. Even though we were out of the honeymoon phase of the relationship, we had been together for almost a year now, the sexual tension between us was still on overdrive. I liked that. I really liked that.

I handed the girl behind the coffee cart some change and turned to head out and find that on call room I was dreaming about when I felt a pair of arms grab my waist.

"Hey baby" Arizona said tip toeing up to kiss my cheek "How was surgery?"

I loved how perky she was, even after our little marathon last night and her having to be here for 6 this morning, she was still full of energy.

"Went well" I replied taking her into my arms, making sure my coffee stayed up right. I needed that caffeine. I wonder if I could just have it injected into my veins?

"I got you some lunch over at our table and we were just making the final plans for our weekend excursion" she was practically jumping as she took my hand and pulled me towards the back of the cafeteria where Mark, Lexie, Owen and Karev were seated.

Oh right. Camping. Yay. Last month, Mark and Owen got it in there heads that we needed to get out of the city and planned out this whole weekend of wooded bliss. Arizona was so excited that if we weren't sleeping, or doing other bedtime activities, she was sat up making lists. Lists of what we had to pack, and what we were going to do on our wilderness adventure. I, personally, just wanted to stay in the city and sleep in my own bed and have access to running water. But she was so manic about this trip, I couldn't help but feel a little excited to see her in all her glory putting up a tent. I most certainly would not be putting one up, that's for sure.

'Your still alive are ya Cal" Owen asked in between bites of his apple. Food. My stomach growled at me. He had obviously heard all the non-sleeping that had gone on last night as I sat in a chair and pulled Arizona down into my lap. My senses were raging from the smell of her shampoo as she lay her head on the side of mine.

"Do you two every sleep?" Mark asked also eating an apple. Hunger. I want an apple.

"You guys are just jealous that my girlfriend is the hottest surgeon this hospital has ever seen and her appetite for the finer things in life is very healthy" Arizona chimed in proudly as she took a bite of her apple. What was up with the apples today? And why didn't I have one? Whhhyyyy?

"Ahhhh, I might have to fight you on that one Robbins" Mark said putting his arm around Lexie as her face turned 10 shade of red. They had become really close over the last year, and I'm pretty sure he knew a lot more about my sex life now, thanks to Arizona of course. We all laughed, well except Lexie, who was burying her face in her apple. Seriously, this has got to be a joke. There must be a tree around here that I hadn't seen yet.

"So anyway" Arizona said obvioulsy trying to change the subject. "I picked up a fishing pole yesterday after my shift and I have to say, It's the cuttest fishing pole I have ever seen"

"Fishing pole" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Now she was a fisherman was she.

"Yes Calliope. I want to experience everything there is about camping. I've never been fishing before you know, and I saw this great pole on-line, so I went down and got it, and I even put a few butterfly stickers on it to brighten it up" she rambled as I saw Karev stand to leave.

"Butterflies on a fishing pole" he laughed as he took a bite of his apple. OK. I had to find this tree. "Now I have heard it all"

"What?" she questioned looking around at our friends "I happen to think its cute"

She was cute. She was more than cute. And as hungry as I was at the moment, thanks to my apple eating friends, all I wanted to do was find that on call room and continue where we had left off this morning. Stop Callie. You need sleep. Especially if your gonna be on your game for this weekend. I was sooo looking forward to sleeping on the cold, hard, damp ground. Soooo looking forward.

"And on that note " Owen says checking his pager that had just went off "I'm off to save lives. We are still on for 6am?" as he backed away from our table.

"Yes." Arizona jumped off my lap. I tilted my head at the view that was now in front of me. Stop Callie. Now.

"And if you guys wouldn't mind" he winked at me "I'd like to get some sleep tonight. We have a big day ahead of us, Don't we Dr. Robbins?" He was teasing me now. He knew I wasn't thrilled about this trip, but would do anything for Arizona.

"Oh yes, yup" she sat back down and put her arm around my neck. "We will be going to bed early tonight, won't we Calliope?"

I wast sure if she meant we had to get to sleep early, or if she had some crazy surgery this afternoon that she was planning on rocking and that we were going to be celebrating early. The one thing I did know was I was gonna need a lot more coffee before my shift ended today. And an apple.

Arizona's pager went off almost simultaneously with Marks.

"And lunch is over" She said jumping up again as she leaned in towards me. She looked at me with lust in her eyes as she pressed her her lips against mine. Kissing her never got old. It never ceased to amaze me how just kissing her sent my head into a spin. She pulled back and then pressed her lips to my ear.

"On call room." She whispered "20 minutes". So much for sleep I thought as her she interlocked her arm into Marks and walked away.

"Dr. Torres" I head Lexie's voice which made me turn back to where it was just her and I left at the table.

"Lexie, I told you to call me Callie when we weren't on the floor" I said to her pulling my chair into the table as I saw the tray that Arizona had left behind. Apples. Finally, as I reached for the shiny object I had so desired.

"I know" she looked down at the table and I could tell something was bothering her. She picked at the remnants of her lunch with a fork.

"What going on Lex?" I asked in between my intake of caffeene and apple.

"It's just..." she was hesitant "I know Mark's your best friend and I know I probably should be talking to him about this right now and not you, but I don't know how to tell him and I thought because you know him better than anyone..."

"Lex" I grabbed her fork wielding hand "Its okay. What's wrong?" Her and Mark had been married for 4 years now and she had kinda become like a little sister to me. Not to mention the fact that if I ever needed to research a case, all I had to do was go to the book of Lexie Grey. That girl was genius.

She took in a deep breath and let it out as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant"

"Lexie" I instinctively jumped to my feet pulling her out of her chair and into my arms. "That's so great. I'm so happy for you guys" My feelings of joy where overwhelming as my thoughts went to Mark and how much he was longing to become a father. Why hadn't he told me? And then I knew.

"I haven't told him yet." She said with sadness in her voice as she pulled back from me. "I don't know what to do Callie. I don't know if I'm ready. I know he really wants this and I do too, but I feel like its just not the right time for us" she sat back down and returned to her fork and food game.

"I don't understand Lex" my heart was in my throat. Why was she doubting this? She knew Mark loved her more than his own life and they did both want kids.

"Please don't tell him. Please don't tell anyone" she looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm gonna tell him, I just want to get through this weekend first"

I was a good friend. I prided myself on that. I wasn't gonna tell him. I just wanted to understand why she was so distraught. I didn't question her. She would tell him when she was ready. So I let it rest.

"Its okay Lexie" I looked at her as she finally put down the fork and smiled at me. "I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. You'll tell him when your ready. Lets just go and have fun this weekend, and figure it out when we get back." As much as I had watched her mature over the last number of years, she looked so young to me in that moment. I felt like I had to protect her.

"Thanks Callie" she beamed at me, and this is what gave me the sister feeling all over again. "Do you have any room on your service this afternoon. I really don't want to be around any of the other attendings right now"

"Sure Lex" I looked down at my watch remembering that I had to meet Arizona shortly. "Come find me in and hour." I hugged her once more as she continued to sit in her chair.

I walked away with mixed feelings. I didn't know why this had to be a secret. I would be estatic if Arizona and I were going to be having a baby together. I hadn't really thought about it till just now, but it just reaffirmed to me how much I loved her, thinking about having children together. I tried to put the pending news out of my mind as I headed to the on call room to meet Arizona. Secret Callie. Its supposed to be a secret. But how could I keep this from her. We told each other everything. As I opened the door to see her lying on the bed, eyes closed, one arm across her stomach, the other across her forehead, I realised she was more than my girlfriend. She was my best friend. I didn't know how to keep this from her, but I knew it wasn't my place to share it. I lay beside her and pulled her close to me as she instinctively wrapped her arm around my waste.

"I'm tired" she mumbled, her face now burried in my shoulder.

"Me too babe" as I realised I wasn't tired anymore. My thoughts overtook my need for sleep. My thoughts of keeping something from her. I thought back to what she had talked about earlier. Butterfly fishing poles? Did she actually say that?

With that in mind and keeping Lexie's news to myself, this was sure to be an interesting weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Arizona's POV

I was pretty sure I didn't sleep a wink that night as jumped out of bed when the alarm finally went off. I let the buzzer continue to go off, knowing that Calliope was not going to be easy to wake out of her deep slumber. She was hard enough to try and wake on a work day, let alone on her day off. Especially when I knew she was not near as excited as I was for our camping trip. She had agreed to go, reluctantly, and I knew she was doing if for me. And that's why I loved her. She would do anything for me.

I had learned a few tricks on how to wake her thought over the last year. Putting my hand just below her belly button and slowly tracing a line across her skin was a sure way to get her eyes at least half way open. If I wanted her fully awake and giving me her undivided attention, I just let my hand go a little lower and instantly she was alert. I didn't have to use any of my tricks this morning as she surprised me by turning the alarm off and sitting up, still groggy mind you, and stretching our her arms over her head. I looked at how the light from the early morning sun was shining in on her and I quickly jumped back onto the bed forcefully pushing her into the mattress once more.

"Good morning to you too" she said inbetween my lips meeting every inch of skin on her face and neck that I could find. It didn't take long for her hands to find my hips. As she pulled them down against her own, I could feel her pushing up against me. God she was good.

"It's always a good morning waking up to you Calliope." As I looked at her with a fire in my eyes, that was matching the fire somewhere else right now, I by pass her chest and slid quickly down to where I know she wanted me most. One of her knees slowly bent and she parted her legs to let me in. The fact that Calliope never wore bottoms to bed was half the reason we hardly ever slept. I looked up at her one more time as her head was tilted back, eyes now shut again in anticipation of me entering her. I slowly slid a finger inside and felt her wetness, which caused my own to become known to me. I leaned in and with out hesitation, placed my mouth around her swollen clit and started to tease. I slid in another two fingers, knowing the more the better for her, as her voice made me shiver.

"I can't handle it Arizona, It's to...to...Intense" as I felt her walls spasm and her body shook underneath me. I let her come back to reality and pushed back up to where her head was still tilted back and eyes were still closed.

"Now" I said as I kissed her lips. "Get dressed because Mother Nature is calling our names, and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." She wasn't happy and I knew she wouldn't be, but it was the need to watch her squirm that caused me to be such a tease.

"I want a turn" she pouted as I jumped off the bed once more and headed into the bathroom for a very quick shower.

"Plus, Owen and Christina probably don't want me as their wake up call now do they,"I turned back to see she had followed me in and was patiently hoping I would give in and let her touch me "We all know how loud I can be now don't we Calliope" I grinned as I stepped in the shower closing the door behind me. I was so bad. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, even though I knew it would take all my will power to not cave before we left the apartment.

* * *

"I don't think its much futher now" Owen says as he leads us through a man made trail in the woods just outside of the city limits. "I can see the clearing just over there"

I know I must of looked like a girl scout following my leader, backpack in toe, as I skipped right behind my favorite trauma surgeon and roommate. Well, I guess Calliope was my favorite roommate, but Owen and I had formed a little bond since I moved in to their surgical abode. I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed Christina coming up along side of me. She was not happy. She was carrying a huge back pack that I'm sure contained medical journals, and she was dressed for a blizzard as apposed to normal attire for our late summer hike. She was wearing a rainbow colored toque that was pulled down so far I'm surprised she could see. Especially with her hood up. She trudged along next to me, kicking twigs as we went.

"You owe me big time for this Robbins" She glared at me and continued on ahead to meet her boyfriend who was now arriving at the clearing. I had to convince her to go with promises of being on my service for the next few weeks.

"You love me Yang" I shouted after her. 'Don't deny your love for me and my greatness" I watched her turn around and huff as I turned my attention to my super hot girlfriend who was finally catching up to me. She had been a little annoyed with me when I wouldn't give into her desire this morning, but she seemed to settle once we had gotten here.

"You decided to join me Ms. Ortho" I teased as I took her hand into mine.

"Yes Ms. Peds" she teased back. We had started referencing our respected specialties very early on in our relationship, and i thought it was very cute. Apparently so did she.

"I just wanted to make sure Lexie was okay with what she was carrying" She looked back to see where Lexie and Mark were trailing behind. I noticed she had been extra attentive to Lexie all morning, which was a little odd, but I passed it off as Calliope just being the wonderfully thoughtful and caring person that she was.

"You're so hot when your thoughtful" I leaned in and kissed her as we finally arrived at the clearing. Owen was already gone into wilderness mode and was clearing away branches and rocks from the open space that lay just along side a river. As I suspected, Christina did come prepared, as she sat on a rock, face and eyes into a text book.

"Yay" I heard myself scream as I started jumping up and down and pulling on Calliope's arm as moved towards the shoreline. "Fishing"

She broke into a fit of laughter as I jokingly hit her in the arm.

"Don't you laugh" I said to her "You are going to fish and you are going to like it or its gonna be a cold night for you Dr. Torres" as I ran toward the river.

It took her no time to chase after me, as she lifted me off the ground from behind and swung me around in a circle. We both laughed together and I couldn't help but kiss her as she finally put me back on solid ground. She knew I was kidding. With a girlfriend as hot as she was, denying myself of her was not in the cards.

Callie's POV

"You guys want a beer" Mark asked as he approached what was soon to be the sight of out tent.

Arizona was strategically placing the tents components on the ground as I accepted a bottle from my best friend. She had already assisted Mark and Owen in the construction of their sleeping quarters, while Lexie and I watched, and Christina, well she continued to read.

"Yes please" Arizona stepped towards him and quickly opened the bottle and proceeded to down half of it. I've learned that as much as Arizona liked her wine, her real weakness was beer. As evident by her ability to finish one in two mouthfuls.

"What?" she looked at Mark and mines shocked faces. "I'm thirsty" and went back to the tent preparations.

"Looks like there is gonna be lots for us," he said taking a seat next to me on the cold ground "and its a good thing by the way blondie drinks" Arizona glared at him.

"I heard that Mark"

"Lexie says she's not feeling the booze today" He says looking over at where his wife was helping Owen try to force the book out of Christina's hands. Trying.

I knew why she wasn't feeling the booze. I was trying all morning not to think about it, but I couldn't help but pay close attention to Lexie, making sure she didn't do anything to strenuous.

"Well it is only 10 in the morning Mark" I quickly answered. "Let her be. We all don't have to be drunks on this trip"

"Yeah I know, but there's something off about her the last few weeks Cal" I could see a look of worry cross his face. "I haven't seen her so uptight like this in a long time, and that's saying a lot for Lex."

"She's probably just tired Mark. She's been putting in a lot of extra time at the hospital this last month. She's really hoping for that attending position that's open in general surgery." No sooner had the words left my mouth that it hit me. Was she worried that being pregnant would interfere with her becoming attending?

"I know" my words seemed to ease his mind alittle as he got up to start helping Arizona with our tent.

"Oh no no no no no," she said pushing Mark as he slowing walked back towards me. "You will not be helping me with this. Calliope is going to be my helper, Thank You"

"But Arizona..." I pouted as she cut me off.

"Dont' 'but arizona' me." She took my hand and pulled me over to where the poles, millions of poles, lay. "Remember what I said about you fishing and liking it?"

"Yes" I knew where this was going.

"Well you know the consequences of not helping" she said with a smug look on her face. Yes I did know them. And there was no way I was not getting in that sleeping bag with her tonight.

After a good half-hour of hammering pegs, putting together poles, and a few 'Really Calliope's' from Arizona, we had the last rod in place.

"Now Calliope, because you are taller than me, can you please make sure the poles are secured at the top of the tent" as she went back to where our bags were. I'm pretty sure she was looking for her camera. She was definitely gonna want to document this feat.

It was only a small tent, round in shape. She could of easily did the securing and I wished she would of. As I reached over the side of my newly constructed home away from home, i felt my foot slip from under me.

"Arizona" I called to her as I tried to regain my balance "Arizona" The tone of my voice went up, as I went down. Down into the tent. This is why I shouldn't be aloud to construct things out of an operating room. The last thing I heard was her calling my name followed by roars of laughter as I crashed to the ground.

I just hoped I was better at fishing.

* * *

Turns out I was better at fishing. We spent the rest of the day doing just that. Arizona got to use her butterfly plastered fishing pole, that she had so proudly talked about yesterday. And i got a lesson in the art of using it. It was surprisingly fun. Who was I kidding? Everything was fun with her, I thought to myself as we sat around the camp fire that Christina had constructed, yes Christina. She had looked at it as some kind of surgery so we let her have at it, as she started one of the most strategically thought out fires that I had ever seen. We drank beer and laughed for hours, as Arizona sat between my legs with her back flush to my body. I was enjoying this camping bit way more then I could of imagined and it was gonna get even better once we got in the tent.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now guys" Lexie finally said as the fire was starting to dwindle, despite Christina's attempt to keep it going. "Thanks for the day thought, I had a lot of fun" as she kissed Mark on the head and walked back towards their tent.

"I'll be right in" Mark said as he gave me a look of concern. I knew he was disappointed and wanted her to stay up with us all night, but she was obviously exhausted. I could see it in her body language.

"Its been a long day guys" I said trying to reassure my silver haired friend. "I think I might turn in to"

Well that was Arizona's cue. With that she jumped and and started putting water on the almost out fire. Watching Christina's face and the flames quickly died was worth the whole trip.

"Yeah it has been a long day. Boy, I'm exhausted from all that fishing we did. Okay goodnight guys. See you in the morning" and with that she was gone.

"Come on there Dr. Yang" Owen pulled at Christina to get back from then now completely out fire. She looked devastated. "You can tell me how to repair an arotic dissection to put me to sleep"

"Really?" she jumped up. "Okay guys. Night" as they headed back to their tent.

"Do you think there's anything up with her?" Mark asked quietly as he pulled me in to hug me goodnight. He always did that. For as long as I can remember. He'd come over to the apartment before he went to sleep, or he's find me in the hospital before he went to an on call room. I guess it was a security thing or something.

"Mark" I said. I hated to lie to him. I hated keeping this secret from him and the woman I loved. But I had to. "It really has been a long day and the fresh air makes everyone tired." I squeezed him one last time. "Now go in there with her and do what ever you Sloan's do at night."

"Alright Torres" he said "Your palace awaits you" as he took a bow and let his arm sweep out towards the tent that Arizona has just disappeared into.

" Good night Mark" as I walked over to the tent and undid the zipper. Tents were kinda dirty, I thought to myself as I got inside. Undoing zippers. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny" Arizona was already tucked inside the sleeping bag with just her eyes peering out over.

"Oh just Tents" I said as I got inside the sleeping bag with her. "Ohhhh" I said realising that Arizona was thinking dirty thoughts as well. "No clothes Ari?"

"No Calliope." she smirked. "And I suggest you get rid of yours. Its all about body heat you know when sleeping outside"

She didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly removed my clothing and wrapped my arms around her naked body. I loved how she felt. Her skin was always so soft and the feel of her body touching mine always sent me to another world. I could tell something was on her mind, as she burrowed her head into my neck. It didn't take long for me to find out what it was.

"Lexie is pregnant. Isn't she?" I was in shock. Was she that good that she was reading my mind now. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully, I didn't have to say anything.

"I know you know Cal" she went on. I didn't mind her using my nick name so much anymore. I actually liked it when she called me Cal sometimes. "You don't have to say if you do. You don't have to feel guilty about not telling me if she asked you not to" She COULD read my mind. Again, another reason whey I loved her so much.

"Ari..." I tried to speak but she cut me off. She wrapped her arms around me I'm pretty sure in reassurance of what she had just said as she continued.

"I may not be an obstetrician, but I do work with kids, and I do work with their parents. I see how they look at their children, and its the same look she's had for the last few weeks. Not to mention she has been on my service, and I've watched her puke in garbage buckets 4 morning last week" she said as we both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I love you, you know that" I said to her as i kissed her head, and suddenly realising what I had just said. We both knew that we loved each other at this point, but we hadn't actually said it out loud to each other.

She pushed herself out of my arms and looked at me obviously a little shocked at what I had just said. Then her expression changed. Her dimples appeared as she smiled at me, while reaching out to touch my face. I knew she loved me too, she didn't have to say it.

"I love you too Calliope"

Now, I was really glad she wanted to go camping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

Callie's POV

"She told you didn't she?" Mark questioned as we walked down and out of the building we shared into a rained filled Seattle night. We had been back from our camping trip just over a week now and I was still on a high from the events that unfolded.

"Told me what exactly?" I questioned with hesitation in my voice. Did he know about Lexie's secret? Or worse, did he know that I already knew about it?

"Robbins" he said as I let myself breathe. "She said it. She told you she loved you"

She most certainly had told me. And I told her. I think we were just one of those couples that knew from day one, but didn't focus on telling the other how we felt, we always just focused on showing each other. In many, many, ways. Mind out of the gutter Callie. Now.

"She may have" I said proudly as we walked up the front walkway to Seattle Grace Mercy West. "And I may have told her" I took hold of his arm with both of mine and I knew my face was beaming with happiness.

"You can't hide anything from me Torres" he said "Your face is the window to your soul" as we walked inside and started to shake ourselves off. I can't hide anything Mark? Well he obviously wasn't looking very hard as I thought about his unborn child that his wife was secretly carrying. As we got on the elevator, I thought back to earlier in the week when Lexie had showed up at the apartment. In the middle of the night and visibly upset.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm coming" Arizona's voice woke me as I felt her shift next to me. I thought she was having a very naughty dream about me until I heard her get out of bed and head out into the living room. Some one was at the door. And whoever it was had a strong arm, cause the knocking didn't stop until I heard Arizona open the door.

"What going on?" Arizona's voice was full of concern "Why are you crying? Did you and Mark have a fight?" It was Lexie. I got out of bed quickly and searched for pants as I made my way out into the living room to see what was wrong.

"I...umm...I..." Lexie was crying uncontrollably and I was half afraid she was going to stop breathing.

"Lexie" I put my arm around her a guided her to the couch as Arizona followed and sat beside me. "You have to try and breathe hunny. You have to tell us whats going on"

"I don't know why I'm crying" she managed to get out as her sobs started to calm down. "I should be overjoyed, but I just can't stop crying. And Mark is at work and I can't sleep and I have to be in a surgery with Dr. Sheppard tomorrow early and I need to be at my best and I can't stop crying" as she proceeded to sob into my shoulder. Her and Arizona definitely need to stop spending time together. Having her rambling to control was hard enough.

"Oh sweetie" Arizona reached over me, resting her arm on my legs as she took Lexie's hand in hers. "It's okay to cry. You've got a lot going on right now"

I instantly shot her a look. A "shut-up, what are you doing" look. She was NOT supposed to know about the pregnancy. She caught on quickly and proceeded to try and cover.

"I know you are a little stressed about this attendings position Lex," her voice was soft and full of compassion. "Your going to be fine. I have it on good authority that its pretty much a done deal for you"

Lexie took her head off my shoulder and exposed her puffy, bloodshot eyes. So innocent.

"You...do?" she said in between silent sobs hiccups.

"I do" she said leaning both arms in to rest on my legs as she took both of Lexie's hands in hers. My weren't we the sight I'm sure. Three of us on the couch practically mashed up in game of surgical twister. Surgical Twister? Hmmmmm. That could be fun. Focus Callie. Focus.

As Lexie finally started to breathe at a normal rate and the tears started to dry up, Arizona sat back from her hunched over positoin and put her hand on my low back.

"Everything is going to be fine isn't it?" Lexie said with a little confidence in her voice. "For the first time, I actually feel like I can tell Mark about the baby."

Act shocked Arizona. Put on your biggest shocked face right now before Lexie suspects something. She reads my mind, as usual.

"Lexie" she jumps up and keeps jumping. That's it Arizona, good. "Your pregnant?" Still jumping. I liked jumping Arizona. FOCUS.

"Oh stop it Dr. Robbins" Lexie rolls her eyes "I know that you already know. I have been on your service for the last 10 days. And I'm pretty sure your smart enough to know that food poisoning doesn't last that long."

Arizona stops jumping as she half grins and looks wided eyed at me for support.

"Its okay guys" Lexie says standing up and puts her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "I trust you both. Your like sisters to me. I'm gonna tell him. I can't wait to tell him" She smiles wide as she looks to me and then to Arizona with love in her eyes.

"So I guess we're gonna be Aunts" Arizona says as she starts jumping again. As she pulls Lexie in for a hug she starts asking her all the normal 'I just found out your pregnant, have you seen your doctor, how far along are you" and so on questions. She was great. She was more then great. She was incredible.

* * *

Arizona's POV

"So you guys are still coming to the fair with us on Saturday right?" Lexie asked as we scrubbed out of surgery together. Lexie had shown a real interest in Peds lately, but she was strong in everything, which is why general surgery was the best route for her.

"You bet we are" I said "I wouldn't miss it for the world. The rides, the games, the cotton candy. Ooooooh Cotton Candy" I realized these were my inner thoughts and were not meant for her ears as she looked at me with a goofy grin. "Sorry. You know me and my overexcited edit button. Its a little broken"

She laughed as we headed out onto the floor and were met with the greatest sight I could have imagined right then. Two drowned rats. And these rats had coffee.

"Calliope" I said as we got close and I leaned into to kiss her.

"What no touching?" she sulked pulling MY coffee back behind her before I could get it in my hand.

"Your wet, and I'm dry, and your really wet" I said as she grinned and handed me my coffee anyway as she leaned in and I kissed her again.

"See Lexie" Mark had his arm around his wife who got her coffee in hand without a fight. "I told you all these girls did was talk dirty"

"MARK" Calliope and I said in unison as we both took a swipe at his arm, as he laughed. I think I even saw Lexie crack an embarrassed grin.

"Come on Mark" he voice was stern, despite her reddened cheeks, as she pulled him down the hall towards the locker room. "Don't forget guys" she called back "Fair on Saturday. And you better bring your game faces because there will be games. And where there's games, there is competition"

"Ah, what is she talking about Arizona" as Calliope stood in front of me with a confused, yet worried expression. "Fair?"

I guess it had slipped my mind. Ooops. Intentionally? Maybe a little.

"Fair?" I played dumb. "Did someone say something about a fair?" I started running toward the open elevator, tossing my coffee cup before I got on. All the while Calliope was in hot pursuit.

"Don't think your getting away with this that easy" as she caught up and entered just as the elevator door was closing.

As soon as it did I backed her against the wall and started my assault on her mouth. I had previously calculated that it took about 10 seconds for the elevator to reach the Peds floor from surgery, so I knew exactly how much time I had to taste her lips and touch her body. Thankfully she had long arms, and hit the emergency stop as we reached 8 seconds.

"Surgery must have went extra well if you can't even wait till we get home Dr. Robbins" she managed to get out as I let my lips travel up her neck to her very sensitive ear. She moaned as I took its lobe in between my lips and softly sucked. She pulled my pelvis harder against hers as I felt myself wanting her to touch me more and more. My mind didn't usually work this way. I always liked to please her first, but something in me tonight needed it. Now. I took her hand, that had found its way up under my scrub top and forced it into my pants. Now my back was against the wall as she forced me around as slid her fingers inside my wet folds.

"Calliope" I heard myself gasp as she pushed me up and I felt her hips grind hard against me. I pushed my thigh in between her legs as she continued to pump her fingers at a ferociously fast pace. Between the friction of her hot center against my thigh and her thumb that was now rubbing my clit, I felt my senses heighten as I came hard. Her body shook in front of me and I knew that she had reached her climax as soon as she felt me release.

"I love you" he voice was soft, as she managed to say the words that grounded my every thought whenever she spoke them. I never knew love was supposed to feel like this.

"I love you too" I said. And as we both came down from our highs, I kissed her lips once more and hit the emergency button again to travel the last 2 seconds up to the Peds floor.

When the door opened we were met my Karev and Christina whose expressions said it all.

"Oh come on" Christina said as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "In there? Really guys? In there?"

"Nice" was all Karev said as Christina pulled him away from the elevator and Calliope and I walked off hand in hand.

"We're talking the stairs" Christina barked at Karev as she kept pulling him down the hall. He was impressed. I could tell. He verified my suspicion with a wink.

"See you at home Christina" I called after her with as I broke out into laughter. Calliope pulled at my waste as she backed us up down the hall. I turned myself around as she interlocked our hands as we headed toward my office.

"I have to admit" Calliope said as we reached the door and I searched for my key. "You have a special gift in having the ability to give me a mind blowing orgasm, anywhere.." she grabbed my waste again and pulled me into her as we walked inside and closed the door "...but don't think you can erase my mind too"

Damn. I thought that would make her forget. At least for tonight.

"Tell me all about this 'Fair' that we are not supposed to be forgetting about" she said with a grin.

I guess I had to work harder at blowing her mind next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

Arizona's POV

"Wait for it" Owen said as he handed coffee to Calliope and I and taking a seat with us at the island. We had just heard the shower turn on and off very quickly and were sitting in fear of what was sure to be the wrath of Christina.

"She is not going to be happy" Calliope said while taking her first sip of her morning brew. She had my hand in hers and was rubbing her thumb in circles on my skin. It was a habit that I had grown accustom to, and that always gave me goosebumps. I start to bring the cup Owen had just handed me to my lips and I feel Calliope jump as we hear the door open.

"Seriously?" Christina emerges with her hair in what appeared to be giant knots. Looking as if she had just been hit by a truck and ready to murder the driver of said truck, she stands in front of where the three of us were sat. "Seriously?" We are all trying to avoid eye contact at this point.

"Now Christina..." Owen starts to say as he moves towards her.

"Nope" she backs away from him and I can't help but giggle as I feel Calliope's hand squeeze mine a little harder. "If I have to shower at the hospital one more day because you two think its more fun to do the McNasty in the shower all morning instead of your bed, like normal people..." She gives Calliope and I an evil look as I let out another giggle. I feel my hand being squeezed harder as I try to control my laughter. "And you..." she turns her attention to Owen "Don't think your getting off the hook. I heard you in there this morning playing evey part in your own version of Rent"

At this point, I can't control my laughter, and neither can my two accomplises. The three of us start and our outbreak of emotion only fuels the fire we've started more.

"That's it" Christina says as she throws some books and an apple into her bag and heads towards the door. "Your all out of my will. Don't think I won't do it, cause I will. I'm cold, I'm dirty, and..." she stops short as opening the door has revealed a road block to hot water. A very cute road block.

"Dr. Jepsen" Christina has a tone of shock in her voice "Ah... what are you doing here?" She looks to Calliope and then to me. I felt a wave of nausea come over me as my hand is left on the counter and I hear Calliope's voice moving away from me.

"Sam" she says practically running towards her former girlfriend and taking her in her arms. Ok. Wait. Back up just a second. Those are my arms and they are supposed to be around me. Not her. Me.

"Hey Callie" Sam says with her arms around my girlfriends waist. That's my waist. Calm down Arizona. You just said it yourself. YOUR girlfriend. Breathe please.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first but my cell just died. I'm pretty sure I left the charger at home in Vancouver and the pilot just wouldn't go back for it" she says as Calliope leads her into the apartment.

"Its good to see you Dr. Jepsen" I hear Christina's voice which gets me out of my head for a second. "But I have to being going. I've recently discovered the joy of hospital showers and decided to make it a daily occurrence" as she turns to leave giving Owen one final death stare. I giggle once more.

"Sammy" Owen says as he takes MY girlfriends ex into his arms "I didn't know you were gonna be in town. What's the occasion?"

Sammy? He calls her Sammy? How come I don't have a pet name Owen? Huh?

"I have a consult on an Obstetrics case with Dr. Grey. She called me yesterday asking for my help and here I am" the ex replies as I realise she has put her arm back around Calliope and I feel the jealousy heighten.

Even though we had been together for almost a year, I guess I hadn't really had a reason to be jealous or feel insecure. Calliope and Sam were still friends and probably talked once a month. She knew we were together and it never really bothered me when she called. It was just phone calls. I knew Calliope loved me. But having Sam there, in our apartment, with her arm on MY girlfriend, was bringing out these new feelings and bringing them out fast.

"And you must be Arizona" her voice was now directed at me as I forced myself to smile. "It's so great to finally meet you. I would normally say a face to a name, but your pretty famous in the Peds and Obstetrics world. And after your little show at last years Harper Avery Awards, you and Callie are practically stars."

Declaring my love to Calliope in front of the best in medicine was one thing. But essentially coming out to them was another. After that night, we had every medical magazine in the country after us for interviews. We had become a major power couple in an instant. Both being recipients of the Harper Avery, being leading surgeons in our fields, and being gay. We were on the cover of every magazine and I basically rehashed my coming out story in interviews.

"This is her" Calliope says moving towards me and taking my hand back in hers again. Circles. Insecurities instantly subside. "This is my Arizona"

Her Arizona. I could tell by her tone and facial expression that she was nervous. Nervous for me to meet her ex, or nervous because she could feel my energy. Feel my jealousy. I don't want her to be nervous so I fight it off.

"It's great to meet you Sam" I stand and walk to her pulling her in for a hug. I can almost feel Calliope relax behind me, and I feel a little less uneasy.

"Well ladies" Owen says "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to be in surgery in a half hour. Great to see you Sammy. How long are you here for?"

"Just till Monday morning. I have an early flight back." Sam says as I realise she is going to be here for the whole weekend. "Maybe we can all have drinks tonight?" She looks to Owen and then to Calliope, but not to me. What? I'm not apart of the 'we'. Insecurities are back. I need circles.

"Yes" Calliope says. "We definitely should, especially if your only here for a few days. We need to spend as much time together as we can"

Now I felt sick. I know they were best friends, and are still very close, but spending all weekend with Calliopes ex was not my idea of fun.

"What do you thing Arizona?" Sam was now looking at me. She was very beautiful. Long dark hair with dark eyes and full lips. Striking features. Her complexion was dark, not as dark as Calliope's, but enough to make me feel like Casper between the two of them.

"Drinks sound fun" I say as I feel Calliope come up behind me putting one arm around my shoulder and the other around Sam. Its a good think I wasn't the Incredible Hulk right then, because I'm pretty sure my clothes would be ripping off and I would be turning green.

"Yay for drinks"

Callie's POV

I knew Arizona was uneasy about Sam showing up unexpectedly. I was a little uneasy to. I hadn't see her in over a year, and even though we still had a great friendship and talked all the time, she was still my ex. She was still the woman I had once shared my life with. But seeing her, only reaffirmed to me again how much I was in love with Arizona. Looking in Sam eyes didn't bring back an ounce of feelings for her. I couldn't even remember what those feeling felt like anymore. All I could feel was Arizona and how she makes me feel more alive everyday. How her smile makes my heart beat faster every time I see it. Feelings so strong, I couldn't remember ever caring for anyone like I did for her. When she left for the hospital this morning after meeting Sam, I could see she was hurting. I know she trusts me and our love, but the ex thing is gonna make anyone feel a little insecure. I'm sure if Liam showed up, I would feel the same way. I know I would. I would probably go crazy actually. I defitnitley don't deal well with my jealousy very well. I had been looking for Arizona for the last hour, and was starting to get worried when I got a page from Teddy to meet her in the lobby. I saw her standing by the front entrance as I got off the elevator.

"Callie, Good, your here" she says quickly pulling me outside "I found Arizona and your gonna die when you see what is going on"

"What? Is she okay?" I say with worry in my voice. Where was she? Why was I gonna die?

"Oh you have to see this" Teddy is still pulling my arm as we head around to the side of the building opposite from the ambulance bay. As we round the corner I start to hear a banging noise and the sight that meets my eyes is one I will remember for a long time to come.

"See what I mean" Teddy says as we stop and take in what is going on in front of us. There was Arizona. In her scrub pants and an over sized hoody that I'm pretty sure was mine, repeatedly throwing a basketball against the building. And she wasn't stopping. If that wasn't enough, the ground around her was littered with what looked like empty pretzel bags, empty chocolate bar wrappers and empty soda tins. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She was so focused on the wall that she didn't even realise we were watching her.

"I don't know whats going on Cal, but the sugar rush that that girl must be on right now" Teddy says as she turns to leave "All I can say is good luck"

"Thanks Teddy" I say as I start to walk towards my ball wielding, sugar and salt craving girlfriend.

She finally stops with the ball and I initially think its because she notices me. But I'm sadly mistaken as she puts down the ball and pulls another bar out of the front pouch of the hoody,

"Ah ah ah ah ah" I grab for the chocolate before she can get the wrapper off and I think she actually snarls at me.

"Arizona" I look at her and the sweat that has accumulated on her forehead. I love seeing her sweaty, especially when I'm the one that causes it. Focus Callie. We can cause sweat later.

"I like salt" she starts "and I like chocolate. and I like carbonated drinks. and I just got all worried and anxious when Sam showed up this morning and I was snapping at some of the nurses and you know that I am NEVER like that and..."

"Arizona" I stop her rant and put my hands on her shoulders "Look at me"

Her eyes meet mine and I can see right away that she starts to calm down.

"Now, I know her showing up was unexpected, I was just as shocked as you were. I also know that if Liam showed up at our apartment one random morning for a weekend, I would be feeling the same way you are now" I say feeling her breathing start to return to normal under my hands.

"So if throwing a ball at the side of the building and eating junk makes you feel better, then do it. Do it until you feel better, or get sick because of all the food" She lets out a laugh which makes me smile. She is so beautiful, even in a big sweatshirt with sweat rolling down the sides of her face. I pull her into a hug and feel her arms wrap tight around my waste. I hear her mumble something in my shoulder that sounds a lot like 'my waiste' which makes my smile even wider.

"I love you so much and I don't ever want you to doubt that okay?" I say "Your all I ever need and all I ever want"

"I love you to Calliope" she lifts her head and her lips find mine as she kisses me softly. "And your all I ever want"

As we stand there and hold each other I feel the rain start to fall. I don't move and neither does she. Its amazing how just the feel of her makes me forget there is anything else going on in the world. Her voice takes me out of my thoughts.

"So do you think Sam will want to come to the fair with us tomorrow night?" Arizona asks

"I can imagine that she'd be up for that" I answer somewhat glad that Arizona wants to spend time with her. But I know that look, as I see an evil smirk appear on her face.

"I wonder if Sam likes bumper cars?"

This was going to be a very interesting weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

Callie's POV

If someone would of told me a year ago that I would be drinking at Joe's on a Friday night with Sam, and her not be my girlfriend, I would of laughed in their face and sent them for a psych consult. But yet, here we are. A year later, and Sam is here alright, but its someone else in the girlfriend role and has proved me wrong. As I looked across the table as Arizona, who had since showered and changed out of her basketball, junk food binging attire, I realise that I have never been so completely in love with someone in my whole life. The way her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and her eyes shone brighter then ever, was enough to make my heart burst with adoration for her. I guess her insecurities subsided after we talked earlier and she was now in the throws of laughter, and throwing back shots, with Sam. It was in that moment that it hit me.

"I'm gonna ask Arizona to marry me" I said my thoughts out loud.

"Your what Torres?" Marks deep voice responded next to me, as he glanced around to see if anyone had heard my statement. Luckily everyone was a little tipsy at that point and in grossed in whatever it was the Lexie was trying to do with the empty shot glasses. I'm pretty sure she was formulating a plan of attack for the fair tomorrow night, and the shot glasses where representing us. Kinda fitting actually.

"I'm gonna ask Arizona to marry me. Like have a wedding and make her my wife" I say, keeping my voice at a level so that no one else could hear except him.

"Come with me. Now" He said pulling me towards the bar so we were out of ear shot of our friends.

"Tequila Sloan" Christina called after us. "We need more glasses for Lexie's demonstration." as she downed what was already her 4th or 5th shot of the night.

As we walked to the bar to get what would sure to be a part of Christina's night's sleep on the bathroom floor, I was overwhelmed with my realisation.

"What made you decide Cal?" Mark asked as her ordered a round of beers and shots "I know you guys are the real deal, but why now? Tonight?"

"I guess seeing Sam again did it for me" I replied while glancing back over at Arizona, who was now kneeling up on her chair and obviously over excited about whatever Lexie was planning. When she got passionate about something it always made me want to get passionate in another way, as I felt myself suddenly turned on. Stop Callie. Joe told you no more bathroom sex the last time you were here.

"I always thought the way I felt for Sam was how love was supposed to feel you know" I continue despite my urge to ignore Joe's warning and have my way with a certain blond right there and then. Stop Callie. Now. "But seeing her today made me realise that what I feel for Arizona is so much deeper and intense that I want to make it forever with her. Officially."

"Well I couldn't be happier for you" Mark said wrapping me in arms "Everyone knows you guys are it for each other, so why not now? Question is, when and how are you gonna ask her?"

"I don't know Mark" I say feeling my stomach flip at the idea of having to actually ask her. Saying you want to marry someone and actually making it reality is a little nerve wrecking I was now finding out. "It has to be big. And something she doesn't expect."

I was always trying to think of ways to top Arizona's speech to me at the awards last year, but no matter how hard I tired, I couldn't think of anything. But this was my chance. Asking her to marry me was gonna top any speech she could give, or any dress she could wear, as my mind trails back to the black dress she wore that night. Ok. Joe was gonna have to be mad at me for a while because I was gonna need his bathroom fairly quick at this point.

"Well anything you need, you know I am up for it anything" Mark said as Joe passed him a tray full of tequila and beer. "This has to be a well thought out plan and execution Cal, if you want to blow her mind out of the water"

I could think of another way to blow her mind right now, as Joe glares at me from behind the bar. He must able to read my mind too right now as I give him a wink and he shakes his head at me. Focus Callie. How to propose marriage 101 is now starting.

"Whats taking you so long? And why do you have that look Ms Ortho?" Arizona's voice startles me as she puts her arms around my waste and kisses my neck. How to sneak into Joe's bathroom 101 might be taking precedent over the proposal course right now.

"You know Torres," Mark says as he takes the tray of alcohol and starts heading back to our table. "Mind is always where it shouldn't be"

"Calliope" She shows me her piercing blue eyes that are starting to darken as she slides her hand under my shirt and onto my low back. Her touch makes me shiver. Sorry Joe. This surgeon needs release, as I drag Arizona, willingly, towards the bathroom door.

'Torres" I hear Joe yell after me as I conveniently play deaf.

"Sorry Joe" Arizona says and I know she must have flashed her dimples as I hear Joe tell the bar that the Ladies bathroom is temporarily out of order.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I was already on my third coffee when I saw Teddy coming towards me with two more in hand. I was standing on the catwalk trying to keep myself alert before I was supposed to meet Derek for a monthly run down of Peds surgeries.

"Thank God" I said as she handed me the cup as she watched me toss the one I was holding in the trash.

"Tired this morning Robbins?" She asked eyeing me with a suspicious grin "You and Callie out late last night?" I knew she was fishing for details of our wild night of drinks and sex. Oh the sex. There was lots and lots of sex.

"I didn't sleep very well despite the damaging amounts of alcohol I pumped into my system last night" I said as she continued to size my face up for anything that would tell the tale of my sleepless night.

"And I'm sure that wasn't the only thing that was..." She started to say before I cut her off. I knew where that sentence was going and I didn't want to hear it in fear that I would find myself in need Calliope and an on call room stat.

"Okay, Yes" I give into her inquiring mind. "Whatever got into her last night, I'm just glad that Owen sleeps like a rock and Christina was passed out on her porcelain pillow, and lets just leave it at that.

"You two should really start buying shares in Starbucks" She laughed "The amount of coffee you two consume due to your sleepless nights, I'm pretty sure is putting the owners kids through college."

She was right. We did drink a lot of coffee. But when your girlfriend is as driven sexually as Calliope was, sleep was out and coffee was in.

"Anyway" I try to change the subject "Did you book your flight for Vegas yet?"

The American Medical Association was holding their annual conference in Las Vegas next month, and Derek thought it would be a good idea for us to attend this year. Mark was so excited when he found out where it was being held that he got right to work on 'Operation: Seattle Grace does Sin City' within hours.

"Yeah I booked it this morning" Teddy said as we both turned to walk together. "Mark was texting me like crazy all day telling me I had to get on this flight before it was sold out. He says its imperative to his plan that we all fly out together."

"Yeah we booked ours this week too" I say remembering how Mark would show up every night with his Macbook in had showing us the seat sales and his itinerary of events he had planned for the week.

"I'm not gonna lie" Teddy says with a child like look of excitement in her eyes "I actually can't wait to get down there to see what he has in store for us. Plus, I secretly am a pro-star at poker and really want to test my skills in the big leagues."

I laugh as I catch a glimpse of Calliope and Mark out of the corner of my eye. I'm a little shocked to see her. First of all, its her day off, and secondly, she only went to sleep when I left at 7 this morning and I figured she would be there all day.

"Speaking of pro-stars" I motion for her to look their way. My reference to pro-star is due to Calliope's performance last night and I can see that Teddy picks up on it right away.

"Oh Robbins" she laughs as we continue walking towards them "The secret to your stamina is one I must learn"

Calliope notices us coming their way and I can see a look of panic come over her face. Why wouldn't she want us to talk to them right now? My mind goes into overanalyising mode as I try to see through her surprised look.

"Ohhh...Hi Arizona, Teddy" she says as I notice her put extra emphasis on my name and elbow Mark who is in mid sentence on his phone. He looks up and sees us as he quickly turns and walks into the supply closet.

"Hi to you too" I say to her with a confused look as I lean into to kiss her. "What are you doing here on your day off? I thought I was going to have to wake you up when my shift ended due to our lack of sleep last night" I look to Teddy who has a sly grin on her face and we both chuckle out loud.

"Yeah ummm... Mark...welll...you seee..." She looks frantically to the supply closet and I know that she is hiding something. There's only a few things that put Calliope at a loss for words and I have both my hands in my lab coat right now, so seeing her this way is a little confusing to me.

"Hey you two" Mark re appears to rescue my girlfriend from having to explain herself in the nick of time. "Just getting some last minute things in place for big trip to Sin City" as he puts his arm around my now suspiciously grin wearing girlfriend. "Figured I could take Cal out with me to pick up a few things that we are gonna need."

Lies. I can see right through the two of them. Shopping for items we are gonna need in Vegas? They must think I just got off the bus at Naive-world because I wasn't buying it for a second. But I let it go. Whatever they were up to, I knew it had to be something for me, and something good if they were trying to cover it up. And cover it up badly at that.

"So I guess we'll be going" Calliope says as she leans into kiss me and pull Mark down the catwalk that we just left. "I'll see you at home Ari, and get some more coffee into you. Your gonna need it for all the fun filled events at the fair tonight" And with that they were gone. And that was the conformation of the cover up. She was sooo not excited about the 'funfilled' activities we had planned for tonight. Teddy knew it too.

"Now what are those two up too" She says as we watched them practically run away from us.

"I have no idea" I say checking my watch and realising I am late for my meeting. "Whatever it is, it better involve more of what she did last night because..." Teddy cuts me off.

"And that's my cue to exit. See you tonight Robbins" as she walks down the hall to the elevator.

As I walk into Derek's office I can't help but let my mind race. Calliope and Mark had something big up their sleeves, and I knew exactly how I was going to get it out of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

Callie's POV

I had spent the whole afternoon searching for the perfect ring for Arizona. I didn't want her to know what I was up to today, and running into her at the hospital this morning ruined that plan. I could tell by her face that she suspected I was up to something. I can read her like a book, and she had suspicion written all over her face when she saw Mark and I at work on our day off. Thanks to my irresistible girlfriend and my own lack of self control, I had slept for like 2 of the last 36 hours, and now I was waiting for her to get home before we had to head out for an evening of pure child-like fun at the fair. I thought I could get an hour sleep before I had to put on my happy face and go play with the children, when the door opened and Mark comes running in.

"We're Pregant" he practically yelled as he pulled me out of my semi-coma and twirled me around in his arms. "Lexie is pregnant Cal! We're gonna be parents. I'm gonna be a dad"

I was so happy that Lexie had finally told Mark the news that myself and Arizona were trying so hard to keep to ourselves. He was gonna be an amazing parent and I couldn't wait for her to tell him so I could share in his excitement.

"Oh Mark" I say as we continue to hold each other "I am so happy for you guys"

"Callie this is the greatest day of my life" He finally put me down and I could see he had tears in his eyes. "I get to spend the morning helping my best friend try and find a ring so she can propose to the love of her life, and now to find out that the love of my life is carrying my child, our child, I ..."

"Hey guys" Arizona's voice cut off his emotional statement as she finally got home from her shift "What's up?"

"I'm gonna be a dad Robbins" Mark now was walking to Arizona and pulling her into his arm for what was an embrace that I'm pretty sure topped the one he had given me. They had such an amazing bond and I knew that he was also showing her emotion for the secret that he and I were now keeping.

"That's Awesome Mark" She was really great at acting like it was the first time she had heard the news. "Where is Lexie? I need to see her like right now"

"She is just over at the apartment talking to Meredith" I heard Mark respond as I had conveniently found the couch again and put a pillow over my head hoping they would not notice my presence. The lack of sleep was making me see double, and seeing double of Arizona was definitely not good for my raging sex drive right now.

"She must be so excited. I'm excited. I'm super excited." Arizona said as I could smell her shampoo and felt her presence so close as she removed the pillow from my head and looked down at me.

"Your tired are you my little Ortho goddess?" She said pushing the hair that was also blocking the double vision out of my eyes.

"Yes" I say with what I think is a very convincing pout. I'm really hopping she will take pitty on me and say we can stay home and spoon in bed all night. Well maybe not all night.

"Well that's too bad" Arizona say and bursts that bubble "We have plans and you should of got some sleep this morning instead of out running around with Mark and being all secretive" She leans in and whispers her next statement and her closeness is enough to make me want to stay awake for another 24 hours. I've never been affected this way by anyone before and it was just reaffirmed why I was sleep deprived and looking for a ring all day. "And I want to know what you were up to today or you'll be having a lot of extra time to sleep in the next little while"

"Oh no no no" I sit up almost knocking both of our heads together as I panic with the thought of having nothing else to do but sleep. "You are not gonna play that card with me Ari"

She smirks at me, but then turns her expression to one of a more serious nature. Actress. She thinks she's getting an oscar for that look, but I am not buying it.

"Watch me" She said with another try for the golden statue but I saw the smirk.

"Arizona" I contiued pouting as I plopped my head back down and returned the pillow to its place over my head. I knew she had picked up on mine and Mark's odd behaviour this morning, but again my lack of sleep left me unprepared for blocking her mind reading abilities.

"Dr. Robbins we need to talk to you right now" I heard another voice enter the apartment that I quickly recognized as Alex Karev, and by him using the word 'we', I knew who was right behind him.

"We need to know that your not leaving us Dr. Robbins because that would not be fair at all" the second voice belonging to April Kepner added with a worried tone. What were the Peds patrol doing here I thought as I blindly felt around myself for another pillow to drown out the noises in my quickly filling up apartment.

"What are you two talking about?" Arizona questioned them as I felt her pass me the pillow I was still fumbling for. And I will thank her later for that, whether she likes it or not.

"We saw Dr. Jepsen today and we didn't see you or Dr. Torres and we didn't know why Dr. Jepsen was back and we though you and Dr. Torres were broke up and you were leaving us" Kepners rambling was right up there with Arizona;s, and now Lexie's talents.

"I am not going anywhere you two" Arizona said as I feel her low back against my stomach and peek out from my cocoon to see she is still sitting on the couch with me. She can't resist being close to me whenever we are in the same room, which is why I know her threats of me getting some sleep tonight are full of holes. I push myself into her more and I know I can feel her breath hitch as she turns to glare down at me and throws another pillow on to my one visible eye.

"Well you better not be because..." Karev starts but is cut off by another voice entering.

"Did someone move the OR to my living room and forget to tell me?" Christina says as she obviously is not expecting to find our apartment filled with surgeons. One of which still sleep deprived and starting to feel sex deprived.

"Yang, Hunt" Mark now chimes back in. "I'm gonna be a Dad"

"Congrats Sloan" Owen says as I move the last pillow to hit my head to see my best friend hugging my roommate and then motions to show Christina the same affection.

"Yeah Yeah. More Sloan's running around in the world. Does Lexie know?" Christina says finally putting her arms around Mark briefly. She is so charming in her ability to show excitement.

"Of course I know Christina" Lexie is the next to join our impromtu celebration. One of which I didn't RSVP to, or agree to host. This is a dream. I know I'm gonna wake up to Arizona's fingers sliding across my stomach any second now and everything is gonna be better. Instead, I get more voices.

"Well I'm glad I made Derek go back for more tequila" Meredith says and I hear Derek congratulate Mark and Lexie. Is this really happening? I've been awake for almost 2 days and now we were apparently having tequila. And no sex.

"Calliope" Arizona whispers through the mounds of pillows I now have protecting me from all light and the sound of glasses banging on counters. "Are you ready to tell me what you and Mark were up to today, or do I have to put an extra blanket on our bed tonight so I won't be cold without you?"

Not falling for it, as I take my hand and quickly find the skin of her low back. I don't know who she thinks she is kidding, but I am still the captain on the all-star team of seduction. and I will not be denied. And I most cetainly won't be sleeping on this couch. Surprisingly, she doesn't pull back, as I let my hand fall lower and into the waste of her jeans. I know how much it drives her crazy when I do this to her in front of people, especially when she's not able to touch me back, as she pushes into my hand harder.

"Torres" Mark interrupts, before my hand finds its way to a more anterior location, and Arizona jumps up knocking my pillows to the ground, while exposing me and foiling my game plan. "Get up and have a drink with us now. You and Robbins got the rest of your lives to be all touchy feely. We're gonna be parents" as he grabs Lexie into his embrace. I want to be embracing. I want everyone to dissappear and let me do lots and lots of embracing. Naked embracing.

"There won't be any touchy feely going on for Calliope, if she doesnt tell me what you two were up to today there Papa Sloan" Arizona says taking a glass of wine from Marks outreached hand, while ruining my dreams of nakedness.

"Us?" He says and I feel a little nervous because he's not a good liar. He used to be the best, until he met Lexie then he just got soft. But he could certainly take other information I give him to take the heat off her inquires. Except, now the heat was somewhere else. "We were just out looking for new bed sheets. You know, to replace the ones you decided you didn't like the color of anymore at 230 this morning" He winks at Arizona as she hits him in the arm and glares at me. Well I don't think she cared about what color they were, but the sheets might disagree after they were practically tore in half. And here I go. My second wind. Thanks to the thought of Arizona straddling my waste and pulling apart our bed as she came for the fifth time last night. I sit up on the couch and take the other glass Mark is offering as another voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"And I thought I was gonna be sneaky and surprise everyone, but you guys didnt have to do all this for me" the female voice, one that I know so well, says as the apartments errupts with excitiment for her arrival. Now this was really going to be a party.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So after being woken up early this moring by my blackberry vibrating against my head, my work day proceeded to go to pot, I drowned myself in coffee with my bff, and listened to Florence and the Machine to sooth my wounds. Then my brain woke up and I decided to write. So thanks to early rises, cancellations, coffee and Florence, I give you this. **

**Enjoy.**

Chpt 7

Arizona's POV

I finally managed to maneuver Mark and Karev out the front door as I turned to face the disaster that had hit our apartment. After the influx of surgical bodies earlier tonight, we decided to fore-go the previously planned trip to the fair and celebrate Mark and Lexie's announcement with take out, wine, beer and tequila. I have never seen anyone consume as much of that liquour as this group has in the last year. I was so tired that I decided to pass on a clean up attempt and walked straight towards the bedroom. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I open the door and remember that we are having a sleep over tonight. I normally don't mind having anyone stay over at our place, we do kinda have a revolving door policy here, but tonight was different. The fact that Calliope had been intentionally trying to provoke my desire for her all night had me on edge right now, and all I wanted to do was take off my clothes and crawl in bed next to her. At one point she had actually followed me to the bathroom in an attempt to test my previous threat of 'no sex unless you tell me your secret' ploy. I stood my ground, as much as I wanted to throw her against the wall and feel her inside me, and left her defeated, and I can guarantee wet, while I returned to our guests.

Now I remembered that one of our guest were still here, and in our bed. I guess I can't complain. Two of the hottest women I have ever laid eyes on were sprawled out in my bed, and if this would of been a year and a half ago, I probably would of been running for the hills rightn now. Instead, I take off my jeans and crawl in on my side of the bed. Addison Montgomery was my obsession all through med school. The day I realised that she was Calliope's best friend it was as if the heavens opened up and called out my name. I'm pretty sure Calliope thought I was after overdosing on coffee and B12 vitamins when Addison finally came out to visit us a few months into our relationship. I didn't sleep for 2 days, and when we picked her up at the airport, I convinced Calliope to let me take a sign that said "I Love you Addison Montgomery". Thankfully, Addison didn't have me committed, and we hit it off right away. Before she went back to LA that trip, I overheard her tell Calliope that she was completely in love with me and that if she ever let me go, Addison would hunt her down and end her surgical career in a heartbeat. As much as I loved Addison, I was not happy that she was in my bed right now. She was on Calliope's side, face down, with one leg hanging out over the edge, and Calliope was spooning her. I wanted to be spooned. I lay on my back for a minute and tried to develop a plan. There was no way I could go another minute without having Calliope touch me, so with that I pulled her arm off of Addison over onto my torso. She let our a little grunt and I couldn't help but smirk at the crooked look that came across her face as I pulled her body as close to me as possible. I was going to be removing that look very quickly.

"What time is it?" Calliope mumbles as she fixes her own body position to now having an arm and leg across me. My plan is working.

"Its 2:30 babe" I whisper back, not wanting to wake up our redheaded quest, and start to run my fingers up and down Calliope's arm. I felt her body shift again, and I knew she was responding to my actual plan of waking her.

"Where is Addison?" She questions as I move my fingers down her arm to her hand, and slowly move it to rest on my stomach.

"She's right next to us" I whisper in her ear "Now keep your voice down" and I push the hand I strategically had placed lower, so her fingers are almost where I want and need them right now.

She's opens her eyes and glares at me in awareness of what I was trying to start.

"What happened to your vow of celibacy Dr. Robbins?" she says with lust in her voice and slowly lets two of her fingers start to circle my already swollen clit. I feel my breathing start to pick up, as she looks back to make sure Addison is still face down and passed out.

"I can't help it" I say as she picks up the pace with her fingers "The thought of not having you between my thighs..." and she instantly pushes three fingers inside my wetness.

"Like this?" she whispers in a husky voice as I push my pelvis up agaisnt her hand. My head is now spinning, and trying to focus on what Calliope is doing and NOT crying our her name, was starting to becoming a lot harder then I thought. I move to my side, trying not to interrupt her now pumping fingers inside me, as I push my own hand into her panties.

"Your so wet" I pant, as I feel myself getting closer to release, and put my fingers inside her own wetness.

"Arizona.." Calliope's breathing is now staring to quicken and all I want to do is straddle her waist and ride out my own pleasure.

"Get up" I say to her forcefully as I let my tongue graze her earlobe. "In the kitchen. Now"

She instantly sits up as her lips meet mine and I'm backed up very quickly out of our bedroom. Not before hitting the CLOSED door.

"Seriously?" Calliope says and I'm pretty sure she would of knocked the door down, if she didn't think it would wake our bed mate and interfere with our future sexual endeavours.

We both giggle as we look to see if Addison woke. Not even a stir. Thank god Meredith and that tequila. As Calliope fiddles for the doorknob, I let my fingers find her wetness again, and she opens the door to continue pushing me till my back is against the side of the island.

"I wanna hear you scream my name" Calliope says as she lifts me up onto the counter, pushing empty bottles aside, neither one of us caring who hears at this point.

"I need you now" I say as she pushes me back and spreads my legs while kissing all over my pelvis and inner thighs. "Please Callie. Now" I uses her nic name which lets her know I'm done for if I can't formulate her full one. With that, her tongue dives deep between my folds, as I feel her push it against my walls. She lets it move in and out, until she replaces it with 3 fingers and puts her mouth around my clit. I loose all control as her fingers quickly pump and I feel her teeth slight graze me.

"Calliope" I hear myself cry out, a little louder than I would of wanted, as my back arches and she slowly let me ride out my orgasm. As I start to come back down, my fire is still burning as she kisses up my stomach and I sit up and pull her up to my face. "Now you" I say as I slide off the island and push her against the counter to our right.

"As long as your little outburst didnt wake everyone up," she says between my forcefull kisses "I'm all yours"

I push her hard against the counter top as we slide along ending up against the fridge. My fingers have found her wetness again, which has certainly been increased, as she gasps.

"Floor. I can't stand it" as I turn so my back is against the fridge, and slowly slide down into a kneeling position. Calliope follows my lead, as she straddle my now bent knees, fingers deep inside her center. I pull her close and support her back as her body starts to move up and down on my hand. I know she is close as I feel her walls tighten around me, and I force myself harder up against her.

"Ari" she nows crys out as her body rocks and I feel her cum on my hand. As her body slowly stops shaking I remove my fingers and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"This is exactly why I am never letting you go" she says as she moves her head up to my lips. In that moment, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to grow old with her and never be without her. I wanted to marry Calliope Torres. I wanted to ask her to be my wife.

"I love you" I say as she pulls away and looks in my eyes.

"I love you too" Her smile makes me overwhelmed with emotion, until a noise causes us to slightly panic.

"With the noises that you two just made come out of one another" a groggy voice interrupts our moment as we both quickly turn to the bedroom door "Your gonna make me turn Lesbian" Addison says as she stands in the door way staring at us in a post sex heap in front of the fridge.

Completely mortified, we both look at her, then back to each other, and burst out laughing. Addison quickly joins in as she walks towards where we are sitting.

"Now" She looks down at our tangled, and I suddenly remember, half naked bodies. "Can a girl get a glass of water around here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thursday's used to be my favorite day of the week. I couldn't wait for the work day to be done so I could pick up beer, sit on the deck (or inside, depending on the weather of course) and wait patiently (who am I kidding) for 10:30. Now, it's 10:21 in my next of the woods and there's still beer (that will never change) but there's nothing to wait for. So I wrote this and the next chapter in lieu of my normal manic Thursday night behaviour. This story is now done in my head. Just gotta find the time to write it. **

CHPT 8

Callie's POV

"I gotta say Cal, Arizona really is something" Sam says as we walk arm in arm down a busy Seattle street. "I've never met anyone as perky as she is, and for someone as hardcore as you, she's really made you soft"

"What?" I say giving her an elbow, and at the same time pulling Mark, who's interlocked in my other arm, with me.

"Hey" Mark says as we all regain our balance "I do need that arm Torres"

"Sorry" I say as I let my eyes wander to the 3 women walking ahead of us, just out of ear shot. Addison, Arizona and Teddy were quite the sight, as they mimicked our own interlocking surgical threesome. "And don't you ever say that I am gone soft again. I'm a bad ass rockstar with a scalpel" as I turn my attention back to my ex girlfriend.

"I know that" Sam says with a laugh, "But its okay to be soft sometimes Cal. Plus, your girlfriend is so freakin' hot," I look to see an evil grin on her face as I feel my jealousy get ready to make an appearance "I'd turn soft for her any day"

"Samantha Jepsen" I yell, trying to elbow her again, but this time Mark pulls me closer to him. "You keep your dirty thoughts to yourself and I might just invite you to the wedding"

She stops dead in her tracks, while nearly subluxing my shoulder and dislocating Marks. I look quickly to make sure Arizona didn't hear my comment, and then back to my expressionless ex. Way to go Callie. Piss off Sam right when things are going good between you guys again. Cover. Quick.

"I mean.." I give her an innocent looking smile but she cuts me off before I have to make up some crazy lie.

"I knew it" Sam says and pulls me back towards her and into her arms again. At this point I'm pretty sure I'm looking at a shoulder joint resetting. "I can see it all over your face Callie, not to mention the fact that you two can't keep your hands off each other" She leans back and smiles "I thought you and I had a wild sex life, but Arizona has obviously stepped up the game"

"The girls are like well-oiled machines Jepsen" Mark chimes in as he takes a long hard look down in Arizona's direction. "And to think, Robbin's hadn't even slept with a woman before our Torres got her mitts on her" as he steps into the middle of us, taking both our arms in his and forcing us back to our walk.

"Anyway," Sam says as she looks over at me and smiles "I know she's is it for you. I have talked to you a lot in the last year Cal. Even in the last few days I got to spend with you guys, I can see that you've changed. Your happier than I've ever seen you, and I got over 6 years to attest to that"

"Now Sam" I say not wanting her to think it was all a waste. I still loved her, its just in a different way "I will never regert one second you and I spent together, and I think that our realtionship taught us both a lot" I look over to her and see she is still smiling "We both know now exactly what we need and want in someone, and thanks to you, I know that that person is Arizona"

"You know I will always love you Cal..." Sam starts to respond, but is interrupted by more arm yanking and Marks voice.

"Ok you too. Save it for The Hills." as we finally catch up to the girls.

Arizona wanted us all to go to the park this morning. Kinda as a goodbye to Sam and a hello to Addison. I was pretty sure that after our antics last night, Addison didn't need much of a hello right now. Ari and Addison had become amazing friends after they first met. Turns out Arizona had always had a "girl crush", as she once called it, on my fiery haired best friend, and meeting her was "better than sex" as she put it. It made me love Arizona that much more, for the two most important people in my life to have such a connection. And just another reason to seal the deal on the proposal. I had called my father and told him of my intention with Arizona and he was ecstatic. I hadn't had the chance to call Ari's father yet, due to the revolving door in our apartment, random friend appearances, booze, and sex. Sex. Who could forget that.

"Calliope" Arizona was now inches away as she took my hand into hers "Does your mind ever focus on anything besides all the dirty things you want to do to me?"

She was that good. I can't even think about sex and its written all over my face, visible only to her of course. Maybe not, as I see Mark smirk at me as well out of the corner of my eye.

"You have really done a number on her Arizona" Addison says as she interlocks her arms with Sam and we enter the gate of the park.

"Really, really done a number on her" Sam adds and I feel my face go a little flush from embarrassment. My ex and my best friend, discussing my sex life, with my new girlfriend at my side. Not really ideal, but I guess nothing was ideal in our group of friends.

"You haven't even been here long enough to see them at work" Teddy now decides to add her two cents and I turn every shade of red as tuck my head into the crook of Arizona's neck. Ok bad idea Calllie. She smells so good I want to taste her. Dirty. Stop.

"What can I say" Arizona to the rescue, i hope. I lift my head up as we reach the bench overlooking the city "I have 35 years of being straight to forget about and what better way to do that then being..."

"No need to explain" Addison quickly says "I heard it all last night"

Everyone laughs as I wrap my arms around Arizona's waste from behind and look out over the city skyline. No one says anything for a few minutes, as we all soak in the mid morning sun beaming over the city.

"I miss this" Sam says as I catch her glance and smile once more.

"Me too" Addison says taking Sam's arm in hers and resting a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"I guess I'll have the wedding to look forward too" Sam decides to add, as I feel my stomach jump to my throat and Arizona's body stiffen in my embrace. I wish I had the same telepathic abilities with Sam as I did with Arizona, because she would be getting a mind full right now. Arizona suddenly pulls away from me and takes a seat next to Teddy on the bench. I feel sick. Is a wedding that bad of an idea?

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that one Sam." Arizona says looking straight ahead as I shove my hand into my pocket and squeeze the tiny box still hiding there from yesterday. Maybe this proposal wasn't a good idea.


	9. Chapter 9

CHPT 9

Arizona's POV

The past week had been hell. As I got on the elevator, I couldn't help but feel sad about how I had been acting towards Calliope this week. After Sunday morning in the park, I had a strange feeling of nervousness every time I looked at her. Whenever I looked in her dark eyes, I always felt alive, safe, loved. But since that morning, when Sam mentioned the word wedding, I only saw confusion. We hadn't spent much time together since Sam left on Monday, only in passing at work, and to sleep at night. And that was what scared me the most. We only slept. I felt as if Calliope was so freaked out by the mention of us possibly having a wedding, that she was pulling back from me, and I couldn't handle it anymore. The elevator stopped on the main floor and as the door opened I was stopped by Teddy and Addison staring at me with questioning looks.

"You have some major explaining to do Robbins" Addison starts as her and Teddy quickly pulled me out of what I was now calling my safe haven, and both stare me down.

"And you are not stepping foot outside of this hospital until you tell us what in gods name is going on between you and Callie" Teddy adds as her and Sergeant Montgomery scold me with crossed arms.

"What are you..." I question as I try to push past the two, who have apparently been working part-time as bouncers, and I come up solid.

"Something is happening," Addison says "Your not perky, Callie is gone all bad-ass on us again, neither one of you are making any noises close to the ones I heard last Saturday night, and I don't like to see you two SLEEP in on-call rooms"

"And," Teddy adds "I know it has something to do with Sam's comment last weekend, because you turned almost robotic when she mentioned you to getting hitched"

It was then I realised that I was to blame here. My stupid comment about Sam not holding her breath. Calliope took it the wrong way. I went into robot mode because I wanted to avoid the comment. It had been less than 24 hours at that point, that I had decided that I wanted to marry her. Of course I was gonna be awkward. I didn't want her to pick up on the fact that that was the next time I wanted to see Sam and that she most certainly would be invited. How could I not have realised.

"Oh my god" I said in my revelation as Teddy and Addison's posture now resembled that of my friends instead of Calliope's bodyguards. "I have been so stupid you guys"

"Go on" Addison said with inquiring eyes.

"So last Saturday when Addison heard Calliope and I having...well...you know" I said slightly embarrassed "I realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and I wanted to ask her to marry me and then we went to the park, and you guys were all sad about missing Seattle and Sam mentioned being invited to our wedding, and I thought she had special powers too, like it was a lesbian thing, and she was reading my mind and knew and that of course Calliope was now reading my mind and I panicked because..." RAMBLING Arizona was cut off.

"Arizona" Teddy shakes me out of my rant and Addison places a hand on my shoulder as well. "Breathe" they say in unison.

"I'm sorry, This is just how I get" I say, trying to catch my breath. I gotta find a support group for that before I really cut off the oxygen to my brain. "Anyway, I panicked because I want this to be special you know, when I ask Calliope to marry me. I want it to be a surprise. And now I've gone and screwed everything up by thinking she would never marry me because she's acting so distant, when in reality she is acting distant because I avoided the topic"

"Arizona" Addison practically jumps on me and Teddy is not to far behind "That is so exciting and the best news I have heard in, oh I don't know, forever" as they squeeze me so hard I really am worried about my brains, without oxygen, functioning capabilities.

"Now here's the thing guys" I pull out of their clutches and try to put on a serious look, even though all I wanna do is scream out at the top of my lungs how much I want to make Calliope my wife. "This is TOP SECRET. No one knows, only my parents and brother. NO Mark, No Christina, No Derek, especially No Lexie. Please do not say a word before Las Vegas next week."

"Before Vegas?" Addison questions with a conspiring look. I knew she would be all over this, and I had actually planned on telling her before now, but with the way the week panned out, I didn't have a chance.

"Yes" I reply "Before Vegas. I plan on asking her when we are there for the convention. You both know how I finally won her heart at the awards dinner last year? You can't expect this proposal to be any less can you?"

"Oh we won't say a word, Right Teddy" Addison is practically jumping now, and Teddy is no better.

"Arizona I'm not gonna lie, you had me worried for a second" Teddy says "But how could anyone ever doubt your love for each other. I guess seeing you both so out of character this week, just worried everyone a bit. But it all makes perfect sense now"

We stood in the foyer for another few minutes as I made them swear on everything that I could possibly think of to keep quiet, which in retrospect was super silly, because I trusted them both implicitly. They were on there way to Joe's and I promised I would join them as soon as I found Calliope and tried to smooth things over between us. I wasn't exactly sure at that moment how I was gonna do that, but I would figure out something. I was Arizona Robbins. And I was great.

I had one other thing on my mind in that moment, and that was the ring. I had called my Dad early in the week and told him and mom what my intentions were. They were so overjoyed that I'm pretty sure the whole city knew by nights end. My father very quickly knew my next intention would be to get my grandmothers ring. It was rightfully mine, and even thought it was a little outdated, I had big plans for it. Dad told me not to worry and he would get it to me asap.

Now to find Calliope and possible get in a little make up sex before Joe's. I had been on edge so much this week, going without Calliope's touch, was not going to be an option. Ever again. And after I ask her to marry me next week, I will be putting that in my vows. As I dug through my purse for my phone, an all too familiar voice made my heart miss 3 beats, as I looked up and came face to face with Liam.

Callie's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. If I hadn't already felt like my heart had been ripped out this week, I am pretty sure it was beating on the ground now, as I looked down from the sky walk into the foyer at the scene now unfolding.

"Who is that?" Mark questioned as he stood next to me and proceeded to catch me as I felt my knees buckle from under me.

"Liam" I said feeling both jealousy and anger "Its Liam"

This week had not been great for Ari and I. After her little freak out at the mention of marriage, I really started to doubt how she really felt about our commitment to each other. I knew she loved me, but was that enough. We had both been really distant, and I felt her pull away a little more each day. I gave the ring to Mark on Thursday, and told him to hold on to it until these feelings passed, but now, seeing her wrapped in her ex-fiance's arms, I didn't know if I would ever get it back.

"Callie" Mark held me while he looked back down to the foyer "This is not what you think. Arizona loves you and you guys are just going through a rough patch" he pulls me up right and I can't bare to look over the rail one more time.

"I need to get out of here" I say as I walk away from him, and in someway, her. "Take me to Joe's"

* * *

"Callie, I think you have had enough don't you" Addison says to me and she thinks I'm not coherent enough to see her give Mark the eye. They are both my best friends, and when Addison can't be here, he fills in for her. I'm pretty sure they have it worked out that way.

"I'll decide when I've had enough Addison" I look at her, and then to Arizona, who's eyes look even more distant then they had been this week. Probably because of Liam, I think to myself and down whats left in my glass. She had arrived about an hour after Mark and I had got there, in which time, the alcohol has been steady flow. I wasn't drunk, but I was certainly not feeling any pain. No pain of thinking Arizona doesn't want to marry me, no pain of seeing her in her ex-fiances arms, laughing, showing him her dimples.

"Calliope" Arizona reaches out her hand and lays it on top of mine. I can see the hurt in her eyes but I look past it. "I'm really tired and I think we should go soon"

"You go if your tired" I say to her and motion to Joe for another drink "I'll be home when I'm ready"

She reluctantly pulls her hand back and I watch her eyes start to fill. I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just didn't want to feel hurt anymore.

All eyes suddenly shift from my half drunken state, as Christina appears, also looking to not be feeling any pain.

"So you guys need to help me win a bet" She takes a seat at the end of the table and helps herself to one of my shots. My shots. She'll be refilling that.

"Meredith thinks sex is better if the guy is not shaven, and I'm not talking about his face" as she motions to Marks nether regions. "I believe its better if he is. Thoughts?"

Why did I have to drink so much? Why didn't I get up and leave when Arizona asked me too? I'll always regret the next words out of my liquor filled mouth, as long as I live.

"Why don't you ask Arizona, she's slept with her fair share of men. Any recently Ari?" as I look over to her, tears are streaming down her cheeks as she gets up and leaves the bar without a word, without a glance. Mark takes one look at me, and its a look of disgust as he follows right behind the woman who's heart I just destroyed.

"Callie Torres" Addison's voice is loud and stern. "That's enough" as she takes the drink out of my hand and slams it down on the table in front of her. I can feel my stomach start to turn and its contents start to make their way back up, running to the bathroom just in time to see my heart and soul hit the porcelain bowl in front of me.

* * *

I sat at the bar for an hour after that. Water and coffee was all I was aloud to drink, as Teddy and Addison yelled at me, cried with me, and convinced me to go home and fix what I had broken. I opened the door to our apartment and instantly felt sick again. I knew what I was going to find behind our bedroom door. My beautiful girlfriend, the love of my life, in pieces. I had let my emotions get the best of me. When Sam first showed up here, sure Arizona was a little jealous, but we talked about it and we were ok. I see Liam, and I crack. I can't even trust in our love for one another, that he is just like Sam. An ex. I open our bedroom door and my heart breaks at what I find. Our bed. Our bed that is still made. Panic stricken, I turn back to the living room, not having any idea where Arizona could be, to see Mark standing in the door way.

"Here" he turns to leave and he's obviously not impressed with me as his tone is filled with anger and hurt. I follow him across the hall into his apartment. He stands in the doorway of his bedroom and motions for me to look in. I walk towards him slowly, as my own tears start streaming down my face, even before seeing her. I reach him and turn to look in at his bed. Arizona is curled up against a wide awake Lexie who is softly rubbing Arizona's blond hair away from her face. Her red, tear stained face. Her breathing is shallow, and I can still hear a slight sob in her breaths. I feel myself break, as I turn away and into Mark's chest.

"Fix this" He says, as his arm wraps around my waist in comfort. "You two have blinded everyone so much with your love for each other, that I don't want to see ever again as long as you two are in my life. So fix this."


	10. Chapter 10

CHPT 10

Arizona's POV

My eye's opened to the sun beaming in our bedroom window. I was on Calliope's side of the bed and I felt her arms wrapped tight around my waste and her head was buried in my hair. We were both still wearing our clothes from last night, she even had her jacket still on. We very rarely went to bed mad at each other, and last night was no different. After Calliope found me at Mark and Lexie's, they graciously let us have their bedroom to have it out with each other.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"It's not good enough Callie" I yelled at her as she sat on the bed in front of me. She was crying and through sobs, apologizing for her comment at the bar. "I know this week has been an off one for both of us, but that's no excuse for your words tonight."

"Ari" She tried to take my hands and I took a step back. Her touch would make me cave, and I couldnt let that happen right now. She hurt me. I needed to stand my ground. "The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you like this. I don't know what came over me. I saw you with Liam and I just went crazy inside, and instead of talking to you, I drank."

She put her head in her hands, and it took all my self control to not comfort her. I knew she was angry at something and now I knew she must of seen Liam and I together at the hospital.

"I don't get it Cal" I say as she looks up to meet my eyes. "You have met Liam before. You know there is nothing between us, he's happy for me and he has made no secret of his love for you"

Liam had been in town about 6 months ago and insisted on taking Calliope and I out for dinner. I was a little hesitant, but she really wanted to meet him. It turned out to be an amazing evening and Liam and Calliope instantly hit it off. Why would she be so jealous about seeing me with him?

"I know Ari" She says using her jacket to wipe her tear soaked cheeks. "This week has been really rough on me. I felt like you were pulling away from me and I got really scared."

"I felt like you were pulling away from me Calliope" I say finally caving in and stepping towards her while putting my hands on her shoulders. "What happened for us to feel like this?"

I knew why we were distant with each other. I had already had that revelation earlier thanks to Teddy and Addison. The wedding comment should have brought us closer together, not further apart.

"I don't know Ari" She says and I can see the relief in her face with my hands now touching her again. "All I know is that I don't ever want to feel like this again. I never want to hurt you again. I love you so much and without you, I don't think I could survive."

I knew she was being 100% honest. I felt the same way about her, but it is still no excuse for her comments.

"Do you really think that I am not committed to you, to us?" I finally sit next to her and take her hands in mine. "I fell in love with you Calliope. I am not, and will never be, interested in anyone else, except you. Liam is apart of my life, just like Sam is apart of yours. But it doesn't excushe your attack on my character or my commitment to you"

"I know that Arizona and I don't ever want to you to think that I don't trust you or that I doubt us and what we have" She says as my heart picks up pace seeing the sincerity and hurt in her eyes. "You didn't deserve my lashing out tonight, and I promise you wit all of my being, that something like this will never happen again"

I believed her, and in that second the hurt seemed to ease a little as I lost all control and let my lips press hard against hers. She was obviously shocked, as it took her a few seconds to let her lips move in time with mine. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled myself onto her lap. Her arms, now around my low back, held me tight and I let my hands tangle in her hair. I loved her so much, and as much as she had hurt me, I wasn't going to let anything ever come between us. I grazed her lips with my tongue, and they parted as her tongue met mine in a fierce battle. I pushed myself up, never breaking our kiss, and straddled her legs as I felt her hands slide under my shirt, first to my back, and then ribs, as her fingers dug in to my skin. I let out a moan as I pushed my pelvis down hard against her thighs.

"Ummmm if you two are done in there," Marks called out, while interrupting what was about to be potentinally the best make up sex we had ever had, from outside his closed bedroom door. "I would like to get in bed sometime tonight, and don't think I don't know whats going on in there, Robbins. I know your moan very well"

"I guess we should probably go" I say to Calliope, as I am mentally kicking myself for letting my voice be the messenger that we were now physically making up.

"Arizona" Calliope grabs my hand, as I push myself up from her lap. "I love you. I am never going to stop loving you. This love, our love, is forever."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Lying in our bed, wrapped in her arms, thinking about our love and how she said it was forever, erased any doubt I may of been carrying that week. She wasn't going anywhere, and I was going to make sure of it. I put my hand into my jean pocket, trying not to wake my still sleeping girlfriend. I let my hands wrap around the ring. The ring that Liam had given me at the hospital last night. Dad knew Liam was going to be here for business, and asked him to bring it to me, after I told them about the proposal last week. I can't help but laugh quietly to myself thinking about how odd that situation really was. My ex-fiance, handing me my grandmothers ring, so I can propose to my girlfriend. Life is full of surprises, and what I have planned for Calliope in Vegas, is hopefully gonna be the best one yet.

* * *

"Arizona" Calliope says as she squeezed my hand so hard, I'm pretty sure my fingers were turning blue. "What is that noise?"

We had just left the runway and were now starting our climb to 30, 000 feet, as I look down to see how much time I have left before needing to amputate my fingers because of necrosis.

"Its just the landing gear Calliope" I reassure her, as some of the pressure is relieved from my fingers. I knew she hated to fly and we went through the same routine whenever we traveled.

"Are you really that nervous Torres?" Mark asked from the seat directly across from ours. "I thought Lexie was bad, " As he puts his hand on the knee of his now passed out wife in the seat next to him. 'Then I remembered a little drug called ativan"

"I'm fine Mark" Calliope says with a hesitant laugh. "I just need the seatbelt sign to come off. Then I'm okay"

"Yeah" Addison's says from the seat in front of Mark and Lexie "Until we hit turbulence and you start crying like a little baby."

"This coming from the woman who was throwing up in the bathroom of the airport" Derek says not breaking his eyes from his paper. Meredith laughs in the seat next to him, as Addison glares at them both from across the isle. "And if I remember correctly from being your husband at one point, you spend a lot of time in airport bathroom before flying"

We all laugh, and I feel Calliope's grip lighten again, at the realisation that her friends also share her fear of flying.

"Its all about control" Christina says from the seat next to Addison. "Most people's fear of flying stems from not being in full control of the situation. We have no choice but to put our faith in the airplane gods, and if they let us down..."

"They WON"T let us down" I interrupt her as I feel my hand losing all feeling once again. Calliope was so hot when she was nervous. She was making me want to join the Lesbian Mile high club very quickly.

"Right" Christina said turning her attention to the flight attendant walking down the aisle. "When do you start serving alcohol on this bird and do you have tequila?"

I didn't know how Derek did it, but he managed to arrange our surgical schedules so we could all have the week off. Mark of course had been so excited and insisted that we all fly together, and here we were. Addison's surprise visit turns out to be well orchestrated by Mark, and she was able to get a seat to fly to the conference with us. As the seat belt sign finally went off, Mark jumped up and started rooting around in the over head compartment.

"So" He started as he began handing out small boxes to everyone "Seeing how some of you have never been to Vegas, I thought I would give you all a little something to make your trip a little more enjoyable"

"Don't forget" Derek said as Mark handed Calliope and I our boxes with a wink "We do have a conference to attend while we are here Dr. Sloan"

"Really?" Mark replied in a sarcastic tone "I thought this trip was a gift from the hospital allowing us to get really drunk, gamble, and see lots and lots of strippers"

"Oooooh Strippers" I thought out loud and am met with the raised eyebrows of my girlfriend.

"The only stripper you will be looking at is the one who you share your bed with Ms. Peds" she said as she looked at me with a sultry smile. And here it goes. Forget the in flight movie, Sex on an Airplane will be starting in less than 5 minutes.

"A rabbits paw?" Teddy says as she turns around from her seat in front of us next to the chief and his wife. "Are you kidding me Sloan?"

"THIS, was definitely a good idea" Calliope says revealing the business like card with completely naked women on both sides. I knew from being in Vegas a few years back that we would be seeing more of those once we hit the strip. I remember thinking if I heard one more 'flick" of said card coming from a man trying to entice the crowds, I was gonna flick them.

"Now" Mark starts "This is what I like to call a Vegas survival kit. and there's something for everyone as Torres as just found out" he winks at me and my girlfriend as I feel a little jealous rage coming on. I didn't want her looking at that card and I rip it out of her hand. Wow, I thought, this blond is kinda hot.

"Ummmm Arizona" Calliope reads my mind "I never took your for a blond type of girl"

"You two can continue drooling over the hooker card" Mark says as I give Calliope a playfull whatever look "and I will finish explaining the contents"

He went on for the next 15 minutes talking about his little kit. Christina and Meredith were especially happy with the shot glasses on beaded necklaces. So much so, that Christina started using hers right away. There was a rabbit foot, as Teddy pointed out, a bunch of those cards with the hot blond, a map of the strip, on which Mark had kindly labeled all the bars we had to scope out, but what I really wanted to know, was why we all had room keys, if we hadn't even checked in yet. Mark was getting really good at reading my mind as he gave me my answer.

"And I guess your all wondering why we have our keys already" as he held the plastic card for all of us to see. "The hosptial has provided us with accomidations for the week at Planet Hollywood. I like that hotel, but Torres and I decided that wasn't good enough for this trip."

I look to my girlfriend who's now wearing the biggest smile. She was in cahoots with the Vegas devil himself. What were they up too?

"So Mark and I booked the penthouse suit at The Bellagio" Calliope beamed with excitement as Christina practically jumped over her seat, wearing her new Surgical Shot Team memorabilia.

"Seriously?" Derek and Addison said together "The penthouse?" again in unison.

"Yes the penthouse" Mark replied "And it has 6 adjoining rooms so we will all have our own sleeping quarters"

"Like that matters" Addison said looking at Calliope and I with an evil grin. "These two don't sleep, and unless they have airtight sound proofing, its gonna be like we're in the same sleeping quarters with them anyway"

"Addison" Calliope and I are also now in unison as we scream at our redheaded friend.

Her remarks about Calliope actually just turns me on more and I lean in to my super nervous and hot girlfriend and whisper in her ear.

"I know the perfect way to rid you of your fear of flying Callie" as she turns to me with a surprised look, which quickly changes to desire, as she takes off her belt and practically trips over a flight attendant, on her way back to the bathroom.

"She okay?" Mark gives me the 'I know what your up to' look as I take of my own seat belt and stand up in the isle next to his seat. I wink to him, and Addison, who has now to caught on to whats happening. I lean into his ear and whisper in a teasing, yet sultry voice, before turning to go find whats waiting for me behind door number 2.

"I just hope that airplane bathrooms have airtight sound proofing"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The places that I have used in this chpt are actual places, and of course, in using them, I am not intentionally trying to infringe on any trademarks that these establishments may have in place. Its all for the good of the story, right? And as always, all characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. **

* * *

CHPT 11

Callie's POV

"I know we are supposed to be gaining knowledge here Callie, but I would much rather be educating myself on how to beat the house in blackjack" Arizona whispered in my ear, and I watched Derek give her a quick elbow to the side.

"Ouch" She said a little louder than her first remark as she returned with an elbow twice as hard into Derek's ribs.

"You can gamble as much as you want Robbins" He looked to her and then to me with a grin "This is the last speaker and then we can all hit the tables together"

"I will be hitting the bar" Meredith joined in on what was now becoming a full blow conversation.

"I know one thing I would like to be hitting right now" Arizona said under her breath, unsuccessfully, and instead catching the attention of Mark, who was sitting directly across the table from us.

"Great minds think a like Robbins" Mark says putting his arm around his now red faced wife. "I don't know what it is about this pregnancy, but Lexie is..."

"Mark" Lexie's voice was slightly louder than any previous comment, which brought about a few glares from the table next to us.

"All of you keep your mind off the tables and out of the gutter" I whispered, taking Arizona's hand into mine and unto my leg under the table. "We have all night to play"

She knew that last comment was to be taken out of context, as she moved her hand out of my clutches to rest on my upper thigh with her fingers now strategically placed. Including having my mind blown at 30,000 feet, she had also taken the liberty of christening our bathroom and an empty ballroom across from the one we were now all seated in. I don't know if it was the lack of contact we had had a few weeks ago, but she was on fire today. And the worst part was, she hadn't even let me touch her once. She knew exactly how to push my buttons, and she pretty much had them all pushed down together right now.

"I really want to go to Centrifuge in MGM while we are here babe" Arizona whispered again, as her hand pushed further in between my legs. She looked so well composed, no one would of known what she was doing to me at that moment. I, on the other hand, no so much. I felt my shoulders raise higher and faster as my breathing started to pick up.

"We can go anywhere you want Ari" I tried not to look at her, knowing if she saw my eyes, it would only entice her more.

"The staff there are always soooo hot and they dance on the bar right in front of you" She was looking right at me, as I tired to keep my head forward and focused on the speaker, who apparently was now discussing all the things I wanted to do to my girlfriend, right there, on the table, for everyone to see. Her hand had now stopped tight at my center, and I had no choice but to make contact with the lust filled blue orbs.

"I love you," I whispered "I want you, I need you so bad right now, but you are going to have to move your hand before I get us kicked out of this convention Dr. Robbins"

Talking professionally to her, I knew, would only make her want me to get us kicked out, but she knew we needed to uphold our reputations as Harper Avery recipients, and not the two sex-crazed Lesbian doctors from Seattle Grace Mercy West.

"Ok" She said, as she reluctantly moved her hand off my now throbbing center and back to the glass of water that sat in front of her. "Only because Addison has already been scared by our actions" She nods to my right, where my best friend is seated, and whose evil look reflected the one of my girlfriend.

"I'm glad I picked a room on the other side of the suite" She said looking to Arizona, who was now trying to replace her hand on my thigh. "Sound proof for not" she shifted her eyes to meet mine "I don't know what you do to her Cal, but whatever it is, Arizona's vocal range abilities are etched into my brain forever"

"How do you think I feel?" Christina says glaring at myself and Ari, and for the first time, tearing her attention away from the seminar. "I ask Derek to remove that part of my memory on a daily basis"

I couldn't help but giggle. Arizona had obviously felt the same way, as we both started to laugh together. Meredith and Derek had also heard Christina's remarks, and were now beginning to share in our minor fit. Thank god the speaker had finished, as the applause from the ball room drowned out our table, and the roars of laughter we were producing.

**Arizona's POV**

"Soooo?" Teddy and Addison looked at me with excitement in both their eyes, as Addison spoke in between sips, make that large gulps, of her drink. "When are you gonna need that ring you asked me to transport here for you?"

"What's the big plan Robbins?" Teddy asked as she pulled down on the lever to activate the reels of the machine in front of us.

The girls and I had decided to test our luck on the machines, while we were waiting for Lexie and Calliope to meet us. Lexie had heard about the giant chocolate fountains at The Bellagio, and was refusing to go anywhere else before she saw it. Calliope, being the caring and thoughtful woman that I loved more than my own life, said she would go with her. This was the first time that Addison, Teddy and I had been alone since we arrived, and I knew they were curious to when I was gonna ask Calliope the big question.

"Honestly" I look down to my glass filled with vodka and redbull like it was going to give me the answer "I have racked my brain for some crazy, unimaginable way to ask her, but I am coming up blank"

"Seriously" Teddy asks not breaking eyes with the three reels spinning in front of her. "I figured you would have no problem coming up with something after what you did at the awards"

"Yeah but your forgetting one thing" I look at my drink one more time hoping for words of wisdom. I need to switch back to beer because this drink is useless "Mark Sloan"

"So why don't you tell him your gonna do it" Addison says, also not taking her eyes from the reels. You'd swear they had never seen a slot machine before "He'd absolutely be all over helping you come up with something to overshadow Operation Calzona"

"I can't tell him guys" I say, as I see Lexie and Calliope now approaching us from across the sea of people and tables of the casino. "He's her person and I would be to afraid that he might let it slip to her. I'll figure it out. When the time is right" I finish just before I feel Calliopes hand touch and interlock with mine.

"Any luck there Teddy?" She asks as she takes my drink and downs what is left. "Wow Ari, this is pretty weak. Plus I though you only drank Rockstar with your vodka?"

She was right about the weak drink that definitely did not double as a crystal ball.

"I want beer now" I say tip toeing up to her and kissing her cheek. Her smell was so intoxicating. No wonder I haven't been able to keep my hands off her this trip. I think it was also to do with the intense feeling of nervousness I was experiencing. The thought of putting a ring on her finger was consuming me.

"We can get you beer Arizona" Lexie says, while also being hypnotized by the tiny bells and fruit that were spinning before her. "We need to meet everyone at Dueling Piano's in like 10 minutes, so we can get some on the way. Mark has gone on for days about this bar and that even though it is super small, we are gonna have the time of our lives there."

She hit the nail on the head with that. Mark was obsessed with this piano bar. I guess these two guys battle back and forth on piano, playing whatever songs you want. They can play anything apparently. If someone doesn't like what they hear, they pay one guy to stop and start playing their song.

"Mark says the piano player's are super talented, and everyone gets super drunk there, not that I will be part of that" Lexie says with a hint of sadness in her voice. I knew she didn't really mind that much. This pregnancy had become the most important thing in her life, and adapting to our friends social habits was actually quite easy for her.

"Well that was a waste of twenty dollars" Teddy said as she rose out of her chair and proceeded to take Addison's drink and finish that off. "I'm with Ari on this one. Beer is seriously needed after that tragic loss"

"I can't wait to see you at the blackjack table if you think that was tragic" Addison says taking back her now empty glass with despair. "And yes. We need Beer. Stat."

"The bar is just down here guys" as Lexie take Addison and Teddy's hands and drags them through the casino. "Mark said Christina is trying to be part of the singing already, and I don't want to miss that"

The vision of Christina on top of a piano must of been on both mine and Calliope's mind as we both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Her laughter, along with her scent, and the fact that her shirt was extremely low cut, made me not want to go anywhere except inside that shirt. Now.

"We'll meet you guys there" I called out to our friends and dragged Calliope back thought the casino to the lobby of the hotel.

"Where's the fire Ari?" Calliope said as I led her out the front doors and searched the line up of cars in front of us.

"It Vegas Cal" I said, as I see a black limo parked off to the side of the entrance way. "Don't you want to travel in style?"

I walk up to the limo and knock on the drivers side window.

"Can I help you Miss" the young driver asks with a shocked but nervous look.

"I was just wondering if you could take my super hot girlfriend and I to Dueling Piano's down at Harrahs?" I say showing my dimples. I knew he was probably waiting for a much higher status client, but I needed his backseat and I needed it now.

"Well..." He starts to say before I lean in against the widow, making sure he can see my dimples very clearly now. "Ahhh...Sure." He goes to get out and I assume he is going to open the door for us, when I put my hand on his door to stop him.

"Thanks. We can let ourselves in" I flash him the smile again while dragging Calliope back and opening the door.

"You know I don't mind walking Ari" She says as I push her in and close the door behind us.

"Why walk when we can do something else way more productive on the way babe" as I straddle her on the back seat, pushing my pelvis down into her hard. My lips press hard against hers and I instantly want to taste her. My tongue pushed against her lips, as she quickly opens them to let me in. A small moan escapes her mouth as her hands find my hips and pulls them down against her now rising body. I feel the limo start to move and I know we wont have much time, as I pull her down to the floor on top of me. She must sense my urgency, as her hand quickly finds my jeans button. I move my hand under her shirt and let it run up her side, stopping at her breast. I take the fullness of her under my palm and I feel her nipple harden under my touch. I spread my legs open as she slides her own hand down unto my now wet, and throbbing center. I hear myself moan, as her fingers push hard inside me, and I tighten my grip on her breast.

Our lips part, just barely, and I look deep into her eyes. We are so close, and I feel her pant as I slide my hands down into her jeans, until I feel her wetness on my fingertips.

"I know you like to watch me" I find my words in between my heavy breathing as my lips graze hers "But I want you to cum with me" as I slide two fingers inside her folds.

"Ari" her eyes never leave mind as she picks up the pace between my thighs. I can feel myself getting closer as I try and keep control of my own hand inside of her soaked center. Our breathing is in time and I lose control of my silence, moaning as she brings me even closer again.

"I'm so close..." I gasp and I feel her walls spasm against my fingers. I let my thumb slowly circle her clit, and I feel her do the same as both our bodies jerk in perfect time with each others.

I never lose her gaze, and our lips are still barely touching, as our breathing starts to return to normal. I keep my fingers inside her and she finally lets her lips press against mine.

"I always want to feel this close to you" Calliope says as she continues to rub her thumb against my pulsing clit. "I can't breath without you"

"This is forever Callie" and I can feel my orgasm starting to rush up in me again. I know she wants to put something physical with what she just said, as her fingers start to push inside me again. She curls two fingers back towards her, and I start to lose all sense of being for the second time.

"Don't stop" I pant and I feel my eyes roll back as my body jerks over her hands pressure once more. I finally start to get some visual abilities back, as I find her lips once more. This time, I kiss her with more passion, more love.

"I love you Calliope" I say as she slowly lets her fingers slide out of my center and rest on my hip.

"I will always love you Arizona" She says pulling me as close to her body as humanly possible. I never felt as safe as I did when I was in Calliope's arms. I didn't want to move, but I knew the limo had stopped as I heard the drivers door close. We quickly sat up, as I fumbled to get my jeans done back up. The back door opened just as we sat back up on the seat. It must of been obvious to our young driver why we needed his limo services so badly, as he turned every color in the rainbow when he met our eyes.

"Umm...her you go ladies" he now kept his eyes straight ahead, as Calliope got out ahead of me. I quickly followed and I handed the driver two one hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you" I say flashing him my dimples once more then taking Calliope's hand as we walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"I think we just made him the envy of his circle of friends" Calliope said as she now wrapped her arm around my waste.

"I think we just became a permanent staple in her dreams" I felt my stomach flip as the word permanent came off my tongue. I was going to make her a permanent staple in my life. Tomorrow. I just had to figure out where.

**Callie's POV**

Arizona and I make our way through the casino of Harrahs, till we reach the entrance of the piano bar. We see Addison waving to us from inside, and Christina and Meredith sat up on each of the opposing pianos in the center of the bar.

"They have been up there all night" Mark says handing both of us a beer. "The crowd is loving it, and the piano guys, I'm pretty sure, have just tripled what they would normally make"

"I'm gonna get a shot" Arizona says and I realize how messy her hair is as she turns to walk away from us.

"Ari wait.." I try to catch her but Christina starts her rendition of "Sweet home Alabama" which she has cleverly change to Las Vegas.

"Is she serious?" I look up to my roommate and friend who is now sat next to the piano guy with mike in hand.

"I think those shot glass necklaces were a bad idea" Mark said as he pulled me in the opposite direction of our friends. "So have you decided when your gonna ask her Torres" We both look over at Arizona who is now partaking in some shot drinking frenzy with Addison and Teddy.

"I don't know Mark" I keep my eyes fixed on Arizona "I just wanted it to be so special. I have racked every inch of my brain, and I can't think of anything good enough for her"

"Well why don't you just ask her?" He says as I notice the girls coming back towards us. "Just talk to her. Tell her exactly how you feel about her, about your relationship, and then just ask her Cal."

The girls reach us and our conversation is cut short. I let his words linger with me for a minute, as Addison and Teddy lay out 5 shot glasses in front of us. I should just ask her. I don't need fireworks, or helicopters, or any other over the top antics.

"Is your brain still on our limo ride over her Calliope?" Arizona's voice interrupts my thoughts as our three friends give us the look.

"Limo?" Addison say "You guys took a limo from our hotel? Its like a five minute walk you guys, and the last time I checked, you were both very healthy and active individuals..." and just like that the light bulb goes off. "And now I really need this" as she downs one of the shots in front of us.

"I wish I was in a limo right now" Teddy says downing one of the 4 remaining shots.

"I wonder if Lexie would like to go in a limo right now?" Mark grins, as he downs his shot and heads over to his wife. His wife who is not only carrying a baby, but is now apparently babysitting Owen and Derek, who are trying to join their significant others in piano heaven.

"I like limos" Arizona says while downing her shot. "I really, really like limos" Her hand finds mine and our fingers interlock. "And I really, really, really, like you Dr. Torres"

And that's when I decided. I was going to ask her tomorrow night. Tomorrow night I was going to ask Arizona to be my wife. I feel my stomach flip and it reminds me of the first time I ever laid eyes on her. I lift the last of the shots to my lips and quickly down it.

Tomorrow Torres. The only question left was where.

* * *

**AN: I love Las Vegas. Greatest city on earth. Hands down. I've been to these places, so it was really easy to visualize when I wrote this. I know this is suppose to be fiction, but Las Vegas is real, and anyone who has been there will possibly know the following:**

**There really is a Centrifuge, where the staff are super hot and dance on the bar right in front of you; and there really is a Dueling Piano's, where everyone does get really drunk and the talent is out of this world.**

**There really are limos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt 12

Arizona's POV

"I still don't see why we need all this food for breakfast Robbins?" Mark asked as he walked around the living area of our Las Vegas suite. "There is enough food here to feed the entire strip and most of Seattle."

"HOLY McBacon" Christina's voice filled the room, as her and Owen finally emerged from their bedroom. "HOLY McHashbrowns, HOLY Mcfruit, Holy..." as she picked up a plate from the counter, ".. chicken balls?"

I caught Calliope giggle out of the corner of my eye. She was so beautiful this morning. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, while pieces of her dark locks fell around her neck and face. And if it was even possible, her eyes shown brighter today. Brighter than I had ever seen before. Seeing her sit there, smiling from ear to ear, made me want to ask her right then. The thoughts of asking Calliope to be my wife had me so nervous, that I woke up at 4, went down to the casino and burned two hundred dollars at the blackjack table, then came back up to the room and proceeded to order one of everything on the menu from room service.

"Did someone say chicken balls?" A groggy Addison now appeared wearing the t-shirt she had purchased on the way home last night. It was inside out course, as she gracefully modeled one sock pulled up over her knee.

"I hope you got some Wong tongs and cherry sauce to go with them"

"I don't see any wong tongs" Meredith said in between bites of chocolate cake and french fries. "But there is a full rack of ribs with barbecue sauce"

"I don't know what you did to her last night Cal," Christina says as she walks over to the bar and starts to fill her shot glass necklace with tequila. "But if it means waking up to a massive buffet every morning, please don't ever stop" as she shows Calliope her pleading eyes, while downing her shot on top of chocolate covered toast.

"I just wanted everyone to have an endless choice for breakfast today" I walked over to where my girlfriend was lying on the L shaped couch, and sat on the floor in front of her. "If you don't see what you want, just tell me, and I will call room service again"

"Wong tongs," Addison said with a mouth full of battered and deep fried chicken "and cherry sauce please."

"I think you can live without another deep fried treat Addison" Calliope said as she picked at the plate of fruit Lexie had balancing on her left thigh next to us. Her hands were occupied with a plate of chocolate cake. One holding the plate, and one doing the feeding.

"So after you ordered all this food Arizona, your not gonna have any?" Owen questioned from the kitchen island. He seemed to be the only one eating a normal breakfast of eggs and toast. But this was vacation, and we were in Vegas, as he drank from the tiny cup around his neck. Morning Liquor means liquid courage. Liquid courage meant less anxiety. Good plan.

"Like I said" as I quickly stood and made my way to the bar "I wanted everyone to have whatever their hearts desired this morning. And what I desire right now is a shot of whiskey."

"WHISKEY?" The choir like sound filled our suite, as my co-workers and friends, including Calliope, each shot me a look that not only disowned me as their friend, but made me spit the harsh liquor out. Lessons learnt in Vegas: When spitting our liquor inside, be sure to avoid your passed out friends.

"What the..." Teddy screamed as she finally woke up from her drunken slumber. Dueling Piano's had agreed with her, as she joined Christina and Meredith in piano top singing. Teddy certainly put up a fight, but Mark finally pulled her down, and piggy backed her along the strip back to the hotel early this morning.

"First of all, that better not be whiskey" she sniffed at her now whiskey covered hair and shirt "and second of all, when did our suite get downgraded to the kitchen?"

"Oh my god Teddy, I am soooo sorry" as I grabbed a towel from the bar and started patting her down frantically. "I was making a morning shot cause I was feeling a little sleepy and my brain wasn't functioning and I took the whiskey instead of tequila and everyone started yelling..."

"Ari" Teddy grabbed my towel clenched hand "Its okay. Waking up to a Whiskey waterfall is not what I would normally want, but hey, its Vegas. Your aloud to sin in this city"

"Please don't sin in front of me again." Christina said with her mouth now full of chocolate cake, sitting next to Meredith and a bottle of tequila. I need that tequila. Right now.

As I stood and started to walk across the room, weaving in between trays of food, I was suddenly stopped and pulled down into the lap of my dark eyed girlfriend. She kissed my cheek. then put her nose in my hair, and I felt her breathe in. My stomach rolls, as I feel the need for her. And tequila.

"Why are you so nervous babe?" She whispers in my ear, as she continues to breathe in deeply against me.

"Nervous?" I question. Why does she think I am nervous? Isn't it normal to order breakfast for your friends? And why won't Meredith and Christina share their booze with me? "I'm not nervous. I'm not nervous at all. I am thirsty though" as I try and push myself our of her clutches.

"You are not going anywhere or having anything to drink until you tell me whats going on Ari" Calliope keeps her hold on me, as I remain seated in her lap. Christina and Meredith can see my need for their poison and tease me, by each downing another shot.

"Nothing is going on Calliope" I quickly put my lips to hers, knowing that by letting her taste me a little, she would loosen her grip, and I jump up and head back towards the bar. I wished I was wearing my beaded necklace, as I filled a champagne glass with vodka instead.

"You're not good at hiding your anxiety Robbins" Mark said as he walked up behind me, and I downed my glass of courage. "What's got your panties in a knot today? Torres didn't wanna play the slots this morning?"

"Mark" I hit him, knocking the contents of his shot glass all over Teddy once more.

"Seriously?" Teddy wakes from her mid morning coma to a shower of champagne and orange juice. "Now I'm gonna be sticky" She pouts as I again try and pat her down with a towel.

"I am so sorry Teddy. I don't know whats gotten into me today" I said catching Calliope's wondering stare. Whenever I'm nervous, anxious, upset, what do I do? I eat. I eat a lot. Ordering all this food I thought would make me feel better, but instead I've become more anxious, and super clumsy. I form a fake grin to try and ease my girlfriends suspicions, as she turns her attention to Meredith and Christina, who have decided to share their morning cocktail. Right. Share with her. I don't need any. No, don't you guys worry about me.

"I know whats gotten into you Robbins, but you need to sit down and breathe" Addison pushes her necklace out from her chest towards me "And drink this"

I quickly down the shot, and realize that one is not gonna cut it for me at this point. Thank god its not everyday you have to ask someone to be your wife, because drinking this early in the morning has the potential to be very very dangerous for me.

"So whats the plan for today?" Addison ask as she continues to feed on chicken balls that are now being dipped in liquor. I must be looking at her like she has ten heads as she replies "What? You wouldn't get me cherry sauce," as she continues to drown the battered bird in my liquid courage. "Now stop judging and tell me the plan"

"Oooh I want in on the plan" Mark takes up residence in the middle of Addison and Teddy, who has fallen back into her coma, and gives me his trademark evil grin. "I always up for The Adventures of Arizona Robbins and friends"

"There won't be any adventures for you if you don't get off my leg Sloan" Teddy mumbles as she puts a hand out to give Mark a weak push, all the while remaining face down in the pillow.

"Sorry Teddy" he says shifting his weight to Addison and her chicken. "So Robbins, whats the plan?"

I feel myself panic, as I look to Calliope who has obviously been watching us this whole time and I feel a rant building inside my brain. Focus Arizona. Don't let him read your mind.

"The only plan I know of, is the one that involves you finding me another bottle of tequila please" I say while putting on a pout.

"Ah Robbins" He pushes himself off of Addison and walks to where Calliope is sat with Christina and Meredith. "All you had to do was ask" as he pulls the bottle out of Christina's hands. Correction. He pulls the bottle and takes Christina with him. "Now share" he says to Christina as she quickly fills her own shot glass with tequila and pushes it towards me.

"I don't think all these shots are a good idea for you Ari" Calliope has now made her way over and is pulling back on Christina's outstretched hand. I grab for the tiny glass and a mini tug of war begins.

"Everyone else is Calliope" I pull harder as Christina's neck jerks towards me "Why can't I?"

"You know what happens to you when you start drinking to early Arizona" Calliope yanks back on Christina's arm, while jerking her neck in the opposite direction. "And I would like you to remain conscious today"

"Are you saying I can't handle my liquor?" I pull back harder this time and Christina has obviously had enough as she tries to remove the beaded necklace.

"Just take it" Christina says "And you will expect the bill from my Massage Therapist for my whiplash treatments" as she continues to try and avoid injury. Unfortunately, it was too late for Teddy to avoid injury, as the beads break and the shot goes flying, landing square in the back of her head.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Teddy again mumbles, not moving her head from the pillow. "I guess I can now cross bathing in liquor off my bucket list" she finally turns her head towards up. "And get a concussion"

"I am just going to get a shower" I quickly rise from the couch and move towards mine and Calliope's room "Its a big day, lots to do, lots to see" as I rush in and close the door behind me. I take a deep breath and start to feel a little more at ease, as I focus on the rays of light coming in the window. I move away from the door towards the light, only to hear the door open behind me.

"Are you sure everything is okay Arizona?" Calliope's voice was the final piece I needed to fight the anxiety. I shouldn't be nervous. She was going to say yes. She WAS going to say yes. Right?

"Everything is fine Callie" I say as I walk to the window and stare out at the morning sun beaming down on the strip. "I think Las Vegas just makes me a little crazy"

"I think Las Vegas has made us all a little crazy Ari" she says while wrapping me in her arms and again burying her face in my hair and breathing in. It was the first time I felt 100% relaxed since we got there. "Whoever thought dipping chicken balls in hard liquor or eating a chocolate cake and french fry sand-which was sane?"

I can't help but laugh as I let my head rest against hers. The food was definitely a lot, but it made for a very memorable morning. Well, except Teddy, who probably won't remember anything at this point.

"Hey look" Calliope says while keeping one arm tight around me and pointing with the other "The water show is starting"

"I don't even think I payed attention to it since we got here" I said as water starting spraying higher and higher from the man made lake in front of our hotel. It was a pretty spectacular sight to see, but even better to see and hear when you were outside of the Bellagio at night.

We stand there, watching the fountain dance as the morning sun acted as its light show. The way the power full spouts of water moved in perfect sync with each other was overwhelming to me, as I realized how for the first time in my life, I felt in perfect sync with someone.

"I love you so much you know that" I say, never taking my head from its resting spot on hers, or my eyes from the water.

"I know" Calliope says as her arms pull me tighter against her body and we continued to be mesmerized until the fountains began to slowly die back down.

"It's amazing" Calliope's voice finally broke the silence.

It was amazing. She was amazing. I finally wasn't nervous anymore. And I finally knew how I was going to ask the question.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt 13

**Callie's POV**

"What do you think?" I was sitting on the side of the tub in Mark and Lexie's bathroom, holding the piece of jewelry that was about to change my life.

"I thinks it beautiful" Lexie's voice was almost breathless as she took the ring from my hand, admiring the stone. "Arizona is gonna freak when she sees this Callie"

"She's gonna do more than freak Cal, she's gonna explode" Mark wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, placing his hands stategically on her belly. He had really made a habit of touching her stomach in the last month, which always gave him a glow similar to Lexie's.

"You don't think its too much?" I take the ring back from Lexie and wrap my fingers tight around it. I had been doing that a lot in over the last week. So much that I was starting to see the imprint of the stone in my palm.

"Absolutely not Callie" Lexie said resting her head against Mark's shoulder. "I think its perfect. Its spectacular, just like yours and Arizona's love."

I had decided to tell Lexie about the proposal this morning while Arizona was in the shower. I knew Marks opinion was always golden, but I felt like I needed a female perspective on this. Addison and Teddy would normally be my go to girls for something like this, but I felt almost as if they had really bonded with Arizona lately, which made me a little nervous. Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed that two of my closest friends were almost as fond of my girlfriend as I was. But this was big, and I was too afraid the excitement I knew they would display, might tip Arizona off to my plans.

"What was up with blondie this morning anyway Cal?" Mark asked as I stood and looked in the mirror. Lexie had helped me pick out an outfit for tonight. I thought that a dress would be overboard for my plan, so we settled for jeans and a black sleeveless shirt.

"You know Arizona" I said as I looked down at the ring once more, before placing it in my jeans pocket. "She just wants everyone to be happy all the time, and ordering enough food to feed the United States Marine Core was an epic win for her"

"But you don't think she was acting just a little strange?" Lexie asked as she pulled my hair back off my shoulders while I adjusted the hasp of my necklace.

"Well.." I turned to face my friends "She might have been a little more anxious than normal, but she told me she was fine"

"Do you think she has any idea what about you popping the question?" Mark asked as his hands fell back to his wife's belly. No matter how often he did it, it always made me smile, and one day, I hoped that would be me and Arizona.

"Honestly, I don't think she has a clue. She was so pre-occupied with this trip, and she was spending so much time with Addison before we left. I even had the ring out on my dresser one night by mistake, and she didnt even see it" I said as I left the bathroom and headed back out into their Vegas humble abode.

"Well kid, " Mark said as he pulled me into his strong embrace "This is it. Your not gonna just be Arizona's girlfriend anymore after tonight. You're gonna be her fiance"

I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to the first time I met Arizona. I never really believed in love at first sight, or all that fairytale jar-gen that you see on TV. But I knew. From the first look into her piercing blues, I knew.

"So don't forget" I slowly released my self from his fatherly embrace, and walked towards the door "Get everyone to meet in front of the fountain at 9 sharp. I want to really celebrate after this"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Torres" Mark said, and Lexie started to almost jump on the spot. They were excited. I was excited. I was on my way to ask Dr. Arizona Robbins to be my wife.

**Arizona's POV**

"I'm really glad you decided to dress casual Arizona" Teddy said, as her, Addison and I rode the elevator down to the lobby of the Bellagio.

"I still think that hot red dress would've rocked Callie's world with one look" Addison replied as the doors open and we made our way out into the crowd. We had to make our way thought the casino to reach the lobby, and I saw Teddy's eyes scower the slot machines as we walked.

"I hope we won't have to start going to Gambler's anonomous when we get home Dr. Altman" I say to Teddy, as I link my arm into hers. "I'm gonna need your full attention for wedding plans you know"

If there's one thing I learned about Teddy on this trip, it was that the girl loved to gamble. Every night, it was either slots, black jack, poker, whatever she could get herself into.

"What can I say" Teddy pulled my arm tighter against her."I like the rush. But I am pretty sure the rush your about to produce for Callie is nowhere close to that of winning at the tables"

The realization that I was about to ask Calliope to marry me made my heart start to race. I couldn't help but think back the the first time I met her eyes in the bathroom of Rainne. The feeling was still so fresh in my mind, and my heart was causing all the thoughts of that night to come crashing back.

"I always knew she was the one you know" I said as I made my way to the consierge's desk.

"We know" Addison and Teddy said together.

"Can I help you Miss?" The man behind the desk asked as I approached.

"I called down earlier. There should be something here for Dr. Robbins" I replied, turning to my friends, unable to control my dimples.

"Yes. Dr. Robbins. Just give me one minute" The man turned to the counter behind me and my eyes met what I was here to get.

"Here you go" He returned and handed me a single lily. It was more orange than I had imagined it to be, as I thanked him and turned back to Teddy and Addison.

"It's beautiful Arizona" Addison only looked, as Teddy's expression reflected Addison's words.

"Its actually more beautiful then the ones I first gave her" I thought back to the bouquet I had sent to Calliope on the morning of the awards dinner. The lily signified all I wanted to say to her and everything I have felt since I met her.

"I would normally say 'good luck' at this point, but I know you don't need it" Teddy said as we turned towards the main doors.

"We'll see you soon Ari" Addison said as she reached our her arms to hug me. I pulled her into my embrace and Teddy followed by wrapping her arms around us both.

"This is it guys." I said, pulling back as I pushed the first door open. "I'll see you soon"

My heart was still racing as I pushed open the second door and walked our into the Las Vegas sunset. It didnt take me long to see her, as I made my way across the entance way to the where Calliope was stood. The back drop of the fountain made the sight of her even more breathtaking, as she turned and met my eyes.

"Arizona" She said as she looked at the lily I was now pushing towards her. "Its beautiful"

"Just like you" I said as she took the flower, which represented so much, and admired it.

"Its so much brighter than I remember" Calliope said as I took her hand in mine and led her around the walkway of the lake.

"I wanted to give you this tonight to remind you of how much you have changed my life" I start, as I try to hold back the emotions that are starting to form behind my eyes.

"You've change my life to Ari" She said, as we came to a stop, and I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled her to face me as I felt as tear slowly fall down my cheek. "Why the tears?"

"Before I met you" I started, pulling her hand so we were now face to face "I really felt like I was in darkness. I couldn't see myself, my life, I didn't even know what it was like to really love" The tears continued to fall, as I kept my eyes locked on hers, watching as they also started to glaze over.

"Arizona.." She tired to speak, but I needed to say this now.

"Wait" I let my hand meet her cheek, and I wiped the single tear that had just fell. "But then I met you. I heard your heart beating, and even though I was still in the dark, I knew that you were too. I would've stayed there forever, listening to your heart. I finally knew what it was like to really, truly feel love for someone, and because of that, we didn't have to stay in the dark"

I raised my hand to touch a peddle on the lily. I felt her try and say something again, as all my emotion fell from my eyes, my heart raced, and I put my hand in my pocket.

"I know now, that as long as I have you, I will never be in the dark again. So Calliope Torres..." I pull my hand out and place the ring in front of her. "Will you be my everlasting light? Will you marry me?"


End file.
